Insólito Amor
by NathalieChan
Summary: YAOI, SIDE STORY de Encanto Grego em 6 capítulos, HakureixAsmita. Um garoto otimista e espirituoso toma a decisão de convencer o mal-humorado e rústico homem que ama a aceitá-lo como seu companheiro para toda a vida. O problema é que o homem em questão se trata de um homofóbico viúvo convicto, pai de dois filhos, nipo-tibetano conservador vinte e cinco anos mais velho do que ele.
1. A 'esposa' de Hakurei

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez ao Cajango fofíssimo pelo apoio e pela revisão! =3 Esta é mais uma Side Story de Encanto Grego, em seis capítulos, a qual conta parte da (divertida) história de Hakurei e Asmita. Não é segredo que amo esse casal tão exótico, espero contagiar os leitores com esse amor... rsrsrs Desejo-lhes uma ótima leitura!

**A 'esposa' de Hakurei**

Ananda Asmita Heaton, um nome estranho para um garoto igualmente estranho. Sobre isso devaneava o ourives Hakurei Kahdro, enquanto observava-o se aproximar com elegância e leveza, a franja cobrindo-lhe parcialmente os olhos. Da primeira a incontáveis vezes, aquele garoto lhe pareceu uma garota, e _a_ garota de Mu. Afinal, Hakurei conheceu o garoto no inverno, quando as roupas de frio eram tantas que seria improvável julgar alguém tão sorridente e com traços tão delicados como um indivíduo do gênero masculino. O comportamento do garoto tampouco ajudava, pois Asmita andava sempre com o antebraço entrelaçado ao de outro alguém: quase sempre ao de Mu, mas por vezes ao de Shaka, Camus, ou Defteros. Tanto que um dia, o tio fez o comentário do qual se arrependeu amargamente depois:

_- Você namora uma garota linda e educada, mas não acha que ela tem liberdade demais com outros garotos? É certo que Camus é irmão de criação dela, mas eu o aconselho a tomar cuidado com aquele Defteros. Aquele rapaz tem um jeito diferente de olhar para a sua garota... não vou com a cara dele._

_- Ahnn... garota? Refere-se a Shaka? _

_- Não precisa disfarçar para o seu tio, estou falando de Asmita. Shaka é a gêmea que anda sempre emburrada. Garota intragável, nem parece irmã da outra._

_- Mas tio... Asmita e Shaka são ambos garotos. E somos apenas amigos, nada mais. – Mu mentiu, escondendo de Hakurei o fato de que ele e 'a intragável' eram namorados. _

- Hakurei? Algo errado? – Asmita ergueu o copo de café que levava em uma das mãos à altura dos olhos do outro, preocupado com a desatenção dele. – Está com tanto sono que dormia acordado? Ou estava pensando em algo importante?

- Não é nada. Lembrei-me de algo que preciso fazer. – Hakurei despistou Asmita e tomou o copo da mão dele, sorvendo o líquido todo de uma só vez.

- Hum... algo urgente?

- Não. Nada que não possa esperar o meu retorno da viagem.

- Ainda bem... espero que você não tenha mais preocupações durante toda a semana. É impressionante como os seus clientes não param de telefonar mesmo quando sabem que você está para viajar. – Na sala de embarque do Aeroporto _Heathrow_, escutaram o chamado para o vôo operado pela companhia _India Airlines_ com destino a Nova Delhi, e levantaram-se portando suas bagagens de mão. Com naturalidade, Asmita passou o antebraço por baixo do de Hakurei, para então cruzá-lo e pousá-lo por cima do antebraço dele, no que o mais velho o fitou com repreensão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Hum?

- Seu antebraço está apoiado no meu.

- Ah, desculpe-me. Mania antiga... – Hakurei arrependeu-se ao notar o constrangimento de Asmita, que passou a andar alguns passos atrás dele. Voltou-se para trás, revirando os olhos em notar que ele andava olhando para o chão, com os olhos inteiramente cobertos pela franja.

- Você é lento demais. – Resmungou o mais velho, passando o braço pelo ombro do outro e empurrando o corpo dele para voltar ao seu lado. Asmita sorriu e tornou a apoiar seu antebraço no de Hakurei, no que este suspirou longamente.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ser tão gentil comigo.

- Eu? Gentil? É a primeira vez que escuto isso. – Hakurei resmungou por não saber como reagir quando elogiado, mas na verdade havia uma outra pessoa que tinha o costume de chamá-lo gentil há muitos anos atrás: sua falecida esposa.

Asmita soltou o antebraço de Hakurei para entrarem no avião, e este aguardou até que aquele andasse à sua frente. Sentaram-se em seus lugares e logo a mão de Asmita pousou sobre o antebraço de Hakurei, a cabeça do loiro tombando no braço vizinho enquanto os olhos azuis estreitavam-se para observar a janela. O mais velho desistiu de reclamar das manias estranhas do outro, deduzindo que ele estava agindo consigo como se estivesse acompanhado do irmão gêmeo. Quando desembarcaram, Asmita logo retirou os óculos escuros de dentro da bagagem de mão, colocando-os quando ainda estavam em um local sem muita luminosidade. Entrelaçou seu antebraço ao de Hakurei depois de ajeitar a franja para que não lhe cobrisse os olhos, quando ele finalmente deu-se conta de que seu acompanhante não enxerga bem em lugares claros.

- Seus óculos são bem escuros... você não enxerga sem eles na claridade? – Hakurei perguntou, preocupado. Teria pensado duas vezes antes de levar Asmita consigo se soubesse de sua condição, uma vez que o garoto precisa de cuidados especiais.

- Não é que eu não enxergue, mas não consigo abrir as pálpebras. Meus olhos ardem e a claridade me obriga a fechá-los. Você não sabia? Por que acha que mantenho minha franja tão extensa? – Asmita riu da expressão surpresa de Hakurei, e o mais velho sentiu remorso por ter sido rude quando o garoto tomou seu antebraço como apoio pela primeira vez.

- Seu irmão tem o mesmo problema?

- Não, mas temos o mesmo cabeleireiro. – Asmita divertiu-se com a expressão incrédula de Hakurei. Este, por sua vez, estava impressionado com a capacidade do garoto em brincar com assuntos sérios. – É que ele insiste que gêmeos idênticos devem cortar o cabelo de modo idêntico.

- Sage também corta o cabelo sempre do mesmo jeito que o meu, mas nós cortamos nossos próprios cabelos e aprendemos a cortar do jeito que o nosso pai cortava.

- A propósito, você e Sage parecem se dar muito bem. Deve ter sido difícil para você ficar longe dele por alguns anos... eu me sentiria muito solitário se Shaka morasse em outro país, apesar de que ele parece se regozijar em discutir comigo o tempo todo.

- Mesmo quando estávamos distantes, eu e Sage nunca deixamos de nos falar durante todas as semanas. Temos as nossas brigas também, mas acho que as famílias devem permanecer unidas enquanto houver possibilidade.

- Sim. Foi muito triste ver meus pais separarem-se... mas seria mais triste ainda ver meu pai e minha mãe infelizes e juntos. – Asmita sorriu melancolicamente. – Tenho sorte em ter pais que convivem harmoniosamente, ao contrário de Mu. Ele me contou que Shion enfrentou uma grande barra para garantir que a esposa ficasse ao seu lado, mas ela abandonou a família...

- Não é que ela tenha simplesmente abandonado a família. – Hakurei retrucou, irritado. – Você não faz ideia de quantos problemas aquela mulher enfrentou para dar à luz e tentar criar o filho em minha vila natal. Não justifica o que ela fez, mas ela ao menos tentou.

- Ela é gêmea da sua falecida esposa, não? – Asmita mordeu o lábio inferior, perguntando-se porque Hakurei ficou tão irritado com o comentário dele.

- Sim, idênticas em aparência. Somente em aparência.

- Você não corre o risco de se apaixonar por ela se encontrá-la novamente? – Asmita gracejou, sentindo uma ponta de ciúme por existir uma mulher idêntica àquela amada por Hakurei.

- Engana-se, garoto. Não foi pela aparência da minha esposa que eu a amei... mas por tudo que ela era e representava para mim.

- Desculpe, estava pensando alto. – Asmita suspirou, aliviado, tentando disfarçar os estranhos ciúmes que sentiu da falecida e da gêmea dela.

- Escute bem e aprenda, jovem. Quando for escolher alguém para se casar, não deixe se enganar pelas aparências. Escolha uma pessoa de caráter, que seja gentil, e com quem você goste de conversar. Caso ela não tenha todas essas qualidades, desista. Por mais bela que ela seja ou por mais que você a ame, não dará certo. – Asmita abriu um largo sorriso ao escutar as palavras de Hakurei.

- Na verdade, há uma pessoa com quem eu gostaria de me casar. É uma pessoa de firme caráter, gentil, com quem adoro conversar. Essa pessoa tem várias qualidades que eu poderia listar... mas receio ser rejeitado por ela. Não sei se represento para essa pessoa tudo o que ela representa para mim, nem se estou à altura dela. Creio que me falta segurança e confiança em mim mesmo... tenho tentado conquistar a amizade dessa pessoa e fazer com que ela me conheça melhor para que ao menos cogite me dar uma chance... – Hakurei gargalhou alto ao escutar os comentários do garoto.

- São os sintomas da paixão, garoto. Aproveite enquanto essa sensação não passa! Eu só me apaixonei uma vez, passei por tudo isso que você está dizendo e achava que era uma situação terrível... mas sentir medo de ser rejeitado faz parte de aprender a amar alguém.

- E como se vence esse medo?

- Falando com essa pessoa, é claro. Mas você precisa se preparar, pensar no que vai dizer, no que vai fazer... demonstrar que o seu amor por ela é verdadeiro.

- E se ela não quiser se apaixonar por ninguém?

- Então ela é uma garota estranha. Eu a conheço?

- Eh? – Asmita sentiu o rosto queimar e baixou os olhos, sem conseguir responder à pergunta de Hakurei.

- Por que essa cara? Essa pessoa não é uma garota? – Na verdade, Hakurei já desconfiava de que Asmita não tivesse nenhum interesse em garotas. A confirmação dele veio através de um acanhado aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Espere. Não me diga que é aquele tal de Defteros! Eu não acho que aquele garoto seja confiável! Afaste-se dele! – O mais velho surpreendeu Asmita ao retrucar, pois este esperava uma reação homofóbica da parte do ourives ao invés da reação de antipatia contra seu amigo.

- Não, não é ele. – Asmita sorriu levemente, interessado pelas reações do outro.

- Então quem é?

- Eu não quero dizer agora! Por que tanto interesse nesse assunto?

- Eu conheço?

- Buddha... por que você quer tanto saber? O adolescente aqui sou eu!

- Oras, por quê? Estou curioso, como qualquer ser humano ficaria. Não posso? Você me fala sobre as qualidades de uma pessoa e não diz quem é? Que tipo de conversa é essa?

- Uma conversa que eu prefiro dar por encerrada, por hora.

- É o meu sobrinho quem você ama, não é?

- Mu? Não faz o meu tipo. – Asmita mordeu a língua para não comentar que não seria ético pensar em se declarar para o namorado do próprio irmão.

- Hum. Então qual é o seu tipo?

- Vejamos. Mais alto do que eu, feições másculas, personalidade forte, mais velho do que eu... o que mais eu poderia dizer sem contar de quem se trata? – Hakurei estreitou os olhos, sentindo uma inquietação estranha. Por algum motivo, não gostava nada de pensar em Asmita envolvido com quem desconfiava.

- Defteros! – Asmita revirou os olhos, percebendo a cisma de Hakurei com seu amigo. A desconfiança não era de todo infundada, pois Defteros havia roubado um beijo de Asmita semanas atrás.

- Qual o seu problema com Defteros? Não é ele! Vou pensar a respeito do que você me disse, e quando eu me sentir melhor para conversar sobre o assunto prometo contar quem é essa pessoa. Continuamos com a conversa mais tarde, pode ser?

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão sistemático.

- Nem eu imaginei que você fosse tão curioso. Ou devo dizer ciumento? – Asmita retrucou a última frase bem baixo, em um murmúrio, pensando que Hakurei não ouviria. Mas o olhar do mais velho se voltou para ele, furioso.

- O QUÊ?

- Nada, achei um táxi.

- ASMITA!

- Táxi! - Asmita suspirou aliviado ao ver o motorista de táxi parar, dando graças pela sua salvação temporária. Nervoso, Hakurei abriu a porta para Asmita entrar antes que o motorista pudesse fazê-lo, batendo-a com força e entrando pelo outro lado do veículo. Indicou o hotel ao motorista, perguntando-lhe pelo horário de funcionamento das principais joalherias da cidade. Pergunta respondida, um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no veículo.

- O senhor deseja comprar jóias para a sua esposa? Dizem que peças de ouro com pedras de rubi combinam com olhos azuis. – Hakurei arregalou os olhos, ciente de que o motorista não tinha como saber que sua falecida esposa tinha olhos azuis. Virou-se para Asmita, como se lhe perguntasse se o homem havia realmente dito aquilo, e sentiu as faces queimarem como brasas ao deparar-se com os olhos bem azuis de Asmita fixos em algum ponto na calçada, já que ele havia tirado os óculos escuros e agora esticava a cabeça, fazendo sombra com a palma da mão para ver as bancas de ambulantes na rua sem a distorção de cores causadas pelas lentes escuras. Hakurei pensava em como responder ao homem que seu acompanhante era homem e menor de idade sob sua tutela temporária, pensando que Asmita não havia prestado atenção na frase do motorista.

- É que meu marido prometeu me presentear com um belo bracelete no meu aniversário. – Asmita deu fim ao silencio constrangedor, fazendo Hakurei estreitar os olhos para si.

- Oh sim. Recém-casados?

- Sim.

- Percebe-se... – O motorista comentou, fazendo Hakurei trincar os dentes de raiva. Contou até 10, 100, 789 quando chegaram no hotel. Deixou que levassem as malas e despediu-se do intrometido motorista, tomando o antebraço de Asmita e andando rapidamente com ele. Preencheram os formulários do hotel e subiram para o quarto no mesmo passo apertado de antes, no que Hakurei trancou a porta e empurrou Asmita contra a parede .

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, PIRRALHO? ACHA QUE PODE FALAR ASNEIRAS PARA QUEM QUISER E SE PASSAR POR MINHA ESPOSA? VOCÊ NÃO TEM RESPEITO NENHUM PELOS MORTOS? NÃO É BUDISTA?

- Desculpe, Hakurei. Não foi a minha intenção desrespeitar a sua esposa... é que... era mais fácil dar uma resposta pronta do que explicar toda a situação para ele. Pedirei desculpas solenemente a ela quando voltarmos, diante do oratório da sua família. Não tive a intenção me passar por ela, mas sim por uma segunda esposa...

- SEGUNDA ESPOSA? Acha que um velho como eu me casaria de novo? Respeite a minha idade, garoto! Não sou um desses velhos idiotas que trocam suas esposas por duas mais novas!

- Você não é nenhum velho, tem apenas quarenta e dois anos de idade. E eu não insinuei que você seja um idiota!

- O que você acha que insinuou então?

- Apenas que... bem. Se eu fosse mulher... eu... serviria para você.

- É claro que não serviria! Você é mais novo do que a minha filha mais velha, tem idade para ser meu filho! Ainda que fosse uma mulher, não passaria de uma pirralha, uma fedellha! Acha que eu tenho cara de pedófilo? Eu troquei as fraldas do meu irmão mais novo, e ele também tem idade para ser seu pai! – Asmita baixou a cabeça e ficou mudo por alguns instantes, algumas lágrimas lhe escorrendo pelos olhos cobertos pela franja. Empurrou Hakurei com as mãos espalmadas e se desvencilhou dele, andando a largas passadas até o banheiro e se trancando ali. Hakurei começou a bater na porta insistentemente, no que Asmita esmurrou a porta uma única vez, por dentro, para que ele parasse.

- Saia daí já, Asmita! Você já não tem mais idade para fazer birra!

- Não estou fazendo birra, só preciso ficar sozinho um pouco.

- Por que você está chorando? Foi por causa do que eu disse? Por que não tiramos isso a limpo? Eu não tive a intenção de chatear você!

- Você nem desconfia do motivo?

- Se eu desconfiasse estaria tentando conversar sobre ele ao invés de perguntar, não acha? – Hakurei usou um tom de voz mais brando e suspirou, usando toda a diplomacia de pai para lidar com o adolescente, lembrando-se de como lidava com a filha durante as crises de irritação sazonais dela.

- A pessoa por quem estou apaixonado... não, não é isso. – Asmita suspirou, pensando em como expressar melhor seus sentimentos.

- Hakurei, a pessoa que eu verdadeiramente amo... é você.

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	2. Oculto Amor

Muito obrigada ao Cajango fofíssimo pela revisão e pelo review! Também acho que Hakurei e Asmita formam um belo casal apesar da diferença de idade (e de temperamento também kkkkk). Quanto aos segredos do nosso querido Mu, ainda há mais por vir... e sim, onde há Hakurei, há confusão. Ele realmente não me parece ser alguém que consegue passar despercebido em qualquer lugar que seja, mesmo que assim queira! rsrs (e se ele sozinho já arruma confusão, imagine acompanhado do Sage). 8D

OBS: Esta é mais uma Side Story de Encanto Grego, em seis capítulos, a qual conta parte da (divertida) história de Hakurei e Asmita. Desejo-lhes uma ótima leitura!

**Oculto Amor**

Hakurei? – Asmita suspirou ao ouvir largos e pesados passos do outro na direção contrária à porta do banheiro, e mirou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto para melhorar seu aspecto, secando-o depois. Só então inspirou profundamente e abriu a porta, andando até a janela disposto a continuar a 'conversa'.

Hakurei se voltou para o lado ao perceber a aproximação de Asmita, e a luz do Sol instantaneamente refletiu no garoto, fazendo com que ele apertasse os olhos e levasse as mãos à frente do rosto. O mais velho puxou a cortina para impedir que a claridade chegasse até o mais novo, no que este agradeceu e se aproximou mais dele.

- Sente-se.

- Ok. – Asmita obedeceu, sentando-se na beirada da cama mais próxima, observando Hakurei pegar uma cadeira e sentar-se de frente para si.

- O que você me disse não é mais uma de suas brincadeiras inconsequentes, certo?

- Não é. – Hakurei bufou com a confirmação, perdendo a paciência com o garoto de uma vez por todas.

- Como eu esperava. - E inspirou profundamente, contendo o ímpeto de chacoalhar o garoto para trazê-lo 'de volta à realidade' - VOCÊ É UM PERFFEITO IDIOTA! E SE EU FOSSE UM MALDITO PEDÓFILO? VOCÊ NÃO SE ENXERGA? POR QUE ACHA QUE TODOS CONFUNDEM VOCÊ COM MULHER? NÃO CONSEGUE PERCEBER QUE É INEGAVELMENTE MAIS BELO DO QUE A MAIORIA DAS MULHERES? QUE PROVOCA DESEJO NOS HOMENS? VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE SAIR POR AÍ DIZENDO QUE AMA UM HOMEM EXPERIENTE SEM CORRER O RISCO DE SER USADO POR ELE, PARA DEPOIS SER JOGADO FORA? E SE EU QUISESSE BRINCAR COM OS SEUS SENTIMENTOS, PIRRALHO? VOCÊ SÓ TEM DEZESSETE ANOS, NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE A VIDA! INCONSEQUENTE!

- Mas Hakurei, pessoas assim existem mesmo na minha idade. Na sua família mesmo...

- CALE A BOCA! NÃO OUSE TERMINAR O QUE VOCÊ IA DIZER!

- A título de exemplo. Não estou julgando ninguém!

- MESMO ASSIM! NÃO DESENTERRE O QUE ESTÁ MORTO E ENTERRADO!

- Não está enterrado! É como um cadáver fétido exposto ao vento que chega às suas narinas, sem que alguém vá até ele para enterrá-lo!

- ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE O MEU IRMÃO É COVARDE? – Hakurei puxou Asmita pela gola da camisa, visivelmente alterado.

- Não! Você interpreta o que eu digo como o que quer entender, não como o que eu quero dizer! Eu diria apenas que o assunto é intocado porque todos preferem evitá-lo. Mas ele continua ali, apertando o coração de todos vocês. Ainda hoje estão todos sofrendo por causa disso...

- EU NÃO PEDI OS SEUS CONSELHOS! - Asmita pousou a mão sobre a mão de Hakurei que puxava sua gola, em um pedido mudo para que ele a soltasse. O mais velho soltou a gola da blusa do outro ao notar os olhos azuis lacrimejarem, abrandando um pouco a própria agressividade.

- Perdoe-me. Então voltemos ao assunto anterior... – O mais jovem suspirou antes de prosseguir, reunindo paciência para argumentar com o outro. - Não creio que seja mais ou menos seguro me relacionar com alguém da sua idade. As pessoas não são todas iguais, conheço jovens maduros e velhos imaturos. Idade por si não diz nada sobre alguém.

- Mas experiência diz. Por acaso você tem alguma?

- Não. Apenas amores platônicos, sendo este o segundo.

- Então este irá passar logo, como o primeiro. Não estou interessado, desista de uma vez por todas.

- O primeiro passou somente quando conheci você.

- Então conheça outro que lhe interesse mais do que eu.

- Não é assim que funciona. Tenho certeza de que não passará desta vez... é ainda mais forte do que o primeiro. E... se trata de um amor possível.

- Amor possível? Não me diga que antes de mim você amava algum homem casado.

- Exatamente.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO? TENTANDO DESTRUIR UM LAR? FEDELHO IDIOTA!

- Céus, eu nunca disse isso! Eu nunca disse a ele! O amei em silêncio e sem esperanças até conhecer você e superar o amor que sentia por ele!

- Pelo menos você tem resquícios de bom senso.

- Mas agora é diferente. Não há nada que possa me deter desta vez... eu não irei desistir de você. Desista de me fazer desistir, posso ser mais teimoso do que você.

- O que você é? Um masoquista? Por que insistir em amar um homem que não gosta de homens e que não quer se casar novamente?

- Porque você também gosta de mim.

- O QUÊ? FICOU LOUCO, FEDELHO? EM QUE MUNDO VOCÊ ESTÁ PARA ACHAR QUE EU GOSTARIA DE UM GAROTO CHEIRANDO A LEITE COMO VOCÊ?

- Você me trata de forma diferente das outras pessoas e não consegue se afastar de mim mesmo quando lhe seria conveniente. Você grita comigo, mas não consegue ficar nervoso de todo. E mesmo eu sendo um garoto, você se sente atraído por mim.

- BLASFÊMIA!

- Não é nenhuma blasfêmia e você bem sabe disso! Acha mesmo que eu nunca notaria como você passa minutos me observando e sempre inventa alguma desculpa? Eu posso ser inexperiente, mas sei muito bem identificar quando olham para mim de uma outra forma!

- Você está confundindo as coisas! Não é porque eu tenho afeição por você que me sentiria atraído! Gosto de você porque sempre me pareceu um garoto sensato, uma boa companhia para conversar apesar de tão jovem. Você é estranho... é isso. Acho você estranho, nada mais. Não confunda isso com outras coisas!

- Sou... _estranho_? Você inventou um novo vocábulo para 'interessante'?

- Estranho sempre foi estranho, continua sendo estranho e nunca irá deixar de ser estranho. Interessante é outra coisa, algo que você nunca será para mim! – Asmita estreitou os olhos para Hakurei, furioso. O mais velho engoliu seco ao notar o brilho de fúria nos olhos intensamente azuis, pois nunca havia visto o loiro verdadeiramente nervoso.

- Você pediu por isso, Hakurei Kahdro. Vou lhe mostrar o que é _estranho_.

Sem desviar os olhos dos dele, Asmita puxou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo, obrigando o mais velho a abaixar o rosto. Sorriu com ironia, erguendo o próprio rosto e capturando os lábios dele com os seus, mordiscando para que ele fornecesse passagem à sua língua no que tentasse reclamar. Insinuou sua língua na dele, envolvendo a nuca de Hakurei com os braços para impedi-lo de se afastar.

Foi quando sentiu o outro finalmente perder a paciência, envolvendo sua cintura bruscamente com os braços para trazê-lo mais perto de si, tomando seus lábios e deslizando as mãos espalmadas pelas costas e cintura do loiro, de forma a demonstrar todo seu desejo contido. Beijaram-se ardentemente, e Asmita aproveitou-se do momento de desconcentração de Hakurei para abraçá-lo mais forte e recostar sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Wow. Agora sim, posso perceber o quanto lhe pareço _estranho!_ – Asmita sorriu sarcasticamente ao sentir um enorme volume lhe pressionar o baixo ventre, e só então Hakurei percebeu que havia puxado o garoto para se sentar em seu colo em uma posição completamente comprometedora. O mais velho se levantou de súbito, empurrando o garoto na cama e encarando-o com fúria.

- IDIOTA! É CLARO QUE EU FICARIA EXCITADO COM UM BEIJO, NÃO FIQUE SE ACHANDO POR ISSO! NÃO TEM NENHUM JUÍZO EM PROVOCAR UM HOMEM QUE NÃO FAZ SEXO HÁ DEZ ANOS? SOU UM HOMEM VIÚVO! MALDITO PIRRALHO INSOLENTE! – Hakurei andou a largas passadas na direção da porta, batendo-a com força. Voltou atrás, abrindo a porta novamente para berrar com o garoto.

- E NÃO OUSE SAIR DESTE QUARTO ENQUANTO EU NÃO VOLTAR, FEDELHO! VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO TEM CONDIÇÕES DE SAIR NA RUA SOZINHO! SE FIZER ISSO EU JURO QUE ENTREGO VOCÊ PARA A SUA MÃE E ELA QUE SE VIRE PARA DEVOLVÊ-LO À INGLATERRA!

- Buddha, que pegada esse homem tem! – Asmita ignorou as ameaças dele e continuou jogado na cama, catatônico, sentindo o corpo arder onde Hakurei o havia tocado.

xxxxx

Hakurei andava nervosamente pelas ruas de Nova Delhi, perguntando-se por que raios o destino havia lhe pregado a peça de colocar um garoto tão espirituoso e tentador em sua vida. Desde o falecimento da esposa, o joalheiro não havia pensado em nada além de sua família e seu trabalho. Pai rigoroso, sempre dedicou horas ao ensino de moral, religião e bons costumes aos filhos, bem como sempre realizou cerimônias em homenagem aos antepassados diariamente. Cuidou dos irmãos como pôde, tendo criado Shion como um substituto do pai quando este faleceu, e aconselhando Sage, apesar de que este nem sempre aceitava intervenções em seus assuntos.

"_O que eu fiz? Como vou encarar meus irmãos novamente? Como vou encarar meus filhos, meu sobrinho? Como vou encarar o pai daquela criança? Sou um completo fracasso como pai e como tutor. Logo eu, que tanto me esforcei para tentar Shion daquele caminho... como pude beijar uma criança? Sempre tive tanto orgulho de ser a minha mulher a única pessoa com quem me relacionei em toda a minha vida... Seria algum castigo? Uma provação?" _

Hakurei adentrou o pequeno templo budista tibetano - local de passagem obrigatória em todas as suas visitas a Nova Delhi - e suspirou ao notar que havia mais de seus compatriotas refugiados acampados no jardim do que na ocasião de sua última visita. Os abençoou e deu graças mais uma vez pelo destino diferente daqueles refugiados, agradecendo por possuir condições de dar conforto à sua família. Era um costume antigo ir até o templo para fazer doações aos tibetanos, pedir proteção e agradecer pela prosperidade em sua vida, mas até então nunca havia pensado em pedir orientação às divindades. Sentou-se em posição de meditação e ali permaneceu por algum tempo, procurando limpar de sua mente todos os pensamentos insanos. Porém, Asmita não lhe saía da cabeça. Teve de admitir para si que realmente gostava do loiro, por quem ele era, mais do que pela aparência andrógina e atraente do garoto.

Por detrás das aparências, tinha de admitir também que eram bastante parecidos. Não que Hakurei tivesse o costume de sorrir ou de ser gentil com as pessoas ao seu redor, mas seu costume de aguentar seu sofrimento sozinho para não permitir que ninguém fosse atingido era exatamente o mesmo do jovem. Em seu íntimo, sempre conseguiu compreendê-lo por perceber que ele carregava um enorme peso sob os ombros, dizendo aos parentes que tudo estava bem consigo quando ele próprio parecia estar com o coração partido em pedaços.

Hakurei nunca se enganou com a aparência alegre de Asmita, sabendo muito bem que o sorriso dele era fruto de um tremendo e constante esforço, que o jovem fazia para alegrar a si próprio e aos demais ao seu redor. Já Asmita percebeu desde o princípio a bondade no coração de Hakurei, e o esforço que ele fazia para manter uma distância segura dos outros, para poder observá-los e salvá-los dos mais diversos apuros.

Assim, um entendia o outro sem palavras, através de olhares, sorrisos e suspiros, e Asmita se aproximou de Hakurei sem que ele tivesse forças para mandá-lo embora. Tornaram-se amigos apesar da diferença de idade e de comportamento, contavam um com o outro e conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Agora Hakurei se lamentava por saber que ele próprio necessitava do garoto próximo a si. Nunca havia pensado nele de uma forma lasciva ou romântica, mas aquele beijo o havia despertado para o tipo e a intensidade de seus próprios sentimentos pelo rapaz.

Teria de aprender a lidar com esses sentimentos, classificá-los, suprimi-los, para manter a sua própria dignidade como um convicto viúvo decidido a viver todo o resto de sua vida pelos outros, e não por si. Deveria deixar de ser egoísta, assumindo que ele próprio jamais seria o homem ideal para Asmita, um rapaz tão novo e cheio de vida, com um leque de possibilidades à sua frente. Pelo bem do garoto, Hakurei deveria se conter. Mesmo que fosse amor o sentimento nutrido pelo rapaz, tratar-se-ia de um amor impossível e inconveniente, completamente insólito. A essa conclusão chegava o pai de família.

Horas mais tarde, Hakurei adentrava o quarto ainda sem saber como enfrentar o garoto, quando o encontrou sentado numa cadeira à frente da janela. Asmita dormia sobre o braço esquerdo, recostado no parapeito da janela, como que cansado de observar a rua à espera de seu companheiro de viagem. Os longos cabelos iluminados pelo Sol poente caíam-lhe pela face parcialmente exposta, ombros e costas, dando um aspecto angelical ao garoto. O rosário japamala enroscado entre o antebraço e os dedos delgados indicava a Hakurei que o jovem recitava mantras antes de cair no sono. _"É_ _realmente um fedelho! Que sacrilégio dormir quando deveria estar focado nos mantras!" _

Resignado, Hakurei se aproximou e tomou cuidadosamente o corpo do jovem nos braços. O levava para a cama quando sentiu o rosto dele aconchegar entre seu ombro e pescoço. Bufou, irritado, perguntando a si mesmo se o garoto ainda dormia ou se aproveitava da situação.

- Fica até eu dormir, Sha... – Asmita resmungou enquanto agarrava-se ao pescoço do outro ao sentir que ele se afastava, mas os habituais resmungos e impropérios do irmão não vieram seguidos da brincadeira. Foi quando notou que aquele corpo era demasiado grande e musculoso para ser o de seu gêmeo, e finalmente lembrou-se de que Shaka estava bem longe de si naquele momento. Sonolento, abraçou o outro mais forte e adormeceu novamente.

Hakurei suspirou, perguntando-se por que raios não conseguia soltar o garoto. Porém, em seu íntimo, sabia bem a resposta, mentalizada enquanto seus dedos se moviam como que por conta própria pelas madeixas desalinhadas do garoto, explorando a textura macia dos fios loiros. Custou a fechar os olhos, pois devaneava enquanto observava os traços exóticos de Asmita, a pele em um belo tom de bege ligeiramente mais escuro do que o tom de pele da maioria dos britânicos; o formato enigmático dos olhos que, quando abertos, lhe pareciam duas preciosas e enormes safiras curiosíssimas em decifrar-lhe os pensamentos...

Asmita acordou admirado em perceber que não havia sonhado com Hakurei carregando-o até a cama e permitindo que ele o abraçasse para dormir, e aproveitou a oportunidade para acarinhar o rosto do outro, que, mesmo adormecido, apresentava feições sérias e mal-humoradas. Não resistiu ao apertar as bochechas do outro e puxá-las levemente para simular um sorriso, no que acabou rindo da própria travessura. Porém, como que onipresente, Hakurei abriu os olhos e franziu ainda mais o cenho já franzido, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Asmita. Ergueu-se e aprumou-se em silêncio, andando na direção do banheiro.

- Deixe a sua roupa preparada para quando eu terminar de tomar o meu banho! Não devemos nos atrasar para a visita à casa da sua mãe!

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Asmita resmungou e virou-se de lado, voltando a dormir.

- PIRRALHO MALDITO! – Hakurei puxou o lençol do outro bruscamente ao retornar do banho e notar que Asmita dormia. O garoto se levantou assustado, esfregando os olhos ao mirar o mais velho usando apenas uma toalha, com o corpo másculo e torneado à mostra.

- O QUE FOI, IDIOTA? PERDEU ALGUMA COISA? NUNCA VIU UM HOMEM SEMINU? RECOMPONHA-SE E VÁ LOGO TOMAR O SEU BANHO, FEDELHO! E SE OUSAR FAZER MOVIMENTOS INDECENTES QUANDO ESTIVER SE BANHANDO, EU JURO QUE EU TE MATO!

- Quer dizer que você vai fiscalizar o meu banho? Por que não aproveita que está apenas de toalha e me dá uma mãozinha, já que eu não posso fazer movimentos indecentes? – Asmita finalmente saiu de seu estado catatônico, despindo-se da bata branca e encarando Hakurei de lado com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- VÁ PARA O INFERNO, DESGRAÇADO! FAÇA O QUE VOCÊ QUISER AÍ DENTRO, EU VOU TOMAR O MEU CAFÉ ENQUANTO ISSO!

Hakurei vestiu-se apressadamente com uma cueca boxer branca, calça social, sapato beges, camisa verde-clara, e saiu às pressas enquanto o mais novo ainda escolhia suas roupas. Bateu a porta atrás de si e voltou atrás, gritando a Asmita que não ousasse em demorar a se arrumar, provocando uma sensação de _dejá vù_ no garoto. Retornou ao quarto uma hora depois, um pouco _menos _nervoso do que se encontrava anteriormente, mas ainda devaneava sobre o motivo de estar passando por uma 'provação' tão grande em sua vida.

Hakurei ficou boquiaberto ao se deparar com Asmita usando um belo sherwani perolado com detalhes em vermelho, que lhe cobria desde a base do pescoço até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, deixando à mostra apenas um pequeno pedaço da folgada calça vermelha que usava por baixo, e os sapatos indianos no mesmo tom do sherwani. O garoto ainda havia prendido os cabelos em uma impecável trança embutida, fazendo com que seu rosto bonito e de traços finos se destacasse.

- O que foi, Hakurei? Por que essa cara?

- Você vai sair assim na rua?

- Claro. Por que não?

- Essas roupas largas fazem você _definitivamente_ parecer uma garota em trajes masculinos. Seria melhor você usar suas roupas normais, fica _menos_ feminino.

- Ah, sim. Mas qual o problema? Não me diga que você está desconcertado com a minha aparência... – Asmita sorriu de canto, satisfeito com as reações óbvias de Hakurei.

- CLARO QUE NÃO, IDIOTA! É QUE VOCÊ JÁ CHAMA ATENÇÃO DEMAIS VESTIDO COM ROUPAS COMUNS!

- Céus, eu não tenho culpa se as pessoas acham que sou uma garota. E esse traje indiano foi um presente de minha adorável mãe! Mas se você prefere, posso pedir alguns saris a ela e me passo por mulher, para não chamar tanta atenção quando estiver ao seu lado. Não imaginava que você tivesse esse tipo de fetiche... deveria ter dito antes. – Asmita respondeu enquanto pegava um frasco de perfume em sua mala, virando o rosto de lado para encarar Hakurei enquanto lhe sorria, deliberadamente provocando-o enquanto se perfumava.

- NEM PENSE NISSO, SEU MALDITO FEDELHO PERVERTIDO! O QUE A SUA MÃE VAI PENSAR A MEU RESPEITO SE VOCÊ PEDIR SARIS EMPRESTADOS A ELA? IDIOTA! ENERGÚMENO!

- Oras, mas é óbvio que ela vai pensar o mesmo que eu pensei. Que você tem fetiche em ver o fedelho aqui vestido como mulher! – Asmita girava calmamente sobre os calcanhares, de frente para o espelho, conferindo cada detalhe de sua vestimenta à procura de imperfeições.

- EU MATO VOCÊ!

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Além do karma, eu posso assombrá-lo em seus sonhos. E vestindo um belo sari... que tal a cor rubi para combinar com os meus olhos, como o motorista sugeriu? – Asmita gargalhou alto ao notar o estado catatônico de Hakurei, parando para aplicar uma fina camada de delineador nos olhos e realçá-los ainda mais. Finalmente havia conseguido deixar o outro sem uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua, pois ele demorou a responder.

- Vista-se como quiser! Faça o que quiser! Eu estava tentando aconselhá-lo, insolente!

- Então não reclame se eu precisar me passar por sua esposa. O que mais pensariam de uma jovem moça acompanhando um homem tão viril?

- CALE ESSA BOCA, PROFANO! OH DEUSA DA MISERICÓRDIA, NÃO HÁ NADA QUE PRESTE VINDO DESSE PIRRALHO?

- Você pode me calar a qualquer momento que desejar, sabe como me manter calado por alguns minutos. – Asmita terminou o que fazia, mirando Hakurei de baixo para cima.

- Se eu calasse você por alguns minutos, prometeria ficar calado por pelo menos algumas horas? – Hakurei bufou. Não admitiria que desejava beijar o garoto, mas não aguentava mais as provocações dele e precisava de uma desculpa para beijá-lo sem maiores explicações.

- Significa que você quer um beijo?

- Significa que quero você calado.

- Feito. É uma troca justa, muitíssimo justa... – Asmita sorriu, fingindo acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada dele. Aproximou-se de Hakurei a passos lentos quando este envolveu sua cintura e o puxou bruscamente para si, tomando os lábios dele com voracidade. As grandes mãos calejadas de Hakurei subiram-lhe firmemente pelas costas, ombros, nuca e cabelos, transpassando-lhe a trança e puxando-a com firmeza para baixo.

O loiro deixou escapar um gemido agoniado entre o beijo, no que Hakurei desceu um dos braços até a cintura dele e o ergueu, prensando o corpo menor no seu de forma que este não pudesse tocar o chão com os pés. Asmita tateava o corpo muitíssimo definido por cima da camisa, surpreendendo-se ao sentir os lábios quentes dele abandonarem os seus para tocarem-lhe o pescoço, que foi repetidamente mordiscado em seguida. O garoto gemia deliciado quando sentiu o olhar do outro pousar sobre o seu, e logo as pernas dele moviam-se na direção da cama até que seus corpos caíssem bruscamente sobre ela. Entreolharam-se, hipnotizados pelo desejo, e Hakurei logo se ergueu sobre os braços para ver melhor o rosto ofegante e os lábios inchados do jovem.

- Hakurei... faz amor comigo? – Asmita murmurou no ouvido dele enquanto suas unhas arranhavam-lhe de leve os ombros largos.

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	3. Confuso Amor

Mais um capítulo para a nossa divertida _side story_! Muito obrigada ao Cajango fofo, fofo, fofo pela revisão e review! Eu ri DEMAIS com a expressão "o pão que o titio Haku amassou"! Não consigo pensar em uma expressão mais adequada para o que os leoninos passam com ele! XD Dohko que o diga, no próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais sobre o passado aterrorizante de Hakurei como o cunhado que ninguém gostaria de ter. Hakurei tem sido muito contraditório, justamente por estar passando por uma situação que nunca imaginou que ocorreria consigo. Imagine o nó na cabeça dele depois de descobrir que 'a encantadora namorada de Mu' era um homem, para depois perceber que sente atração por ele, para depois juntas as peças e chegar à conclusão de que ama o garoto que tem idade para ser filho do irmão mais novo dele? hehehe Sorte Asmita ser tão insistente, pois o titio Haku não é fácil de se lidar não... se bem que Asmita também não é exatamente fácil de se lidar também. lol

**Confuso Amor**

-O quê? Perdeu o juízo de vez? – Os olhos de Hakurei arregalaram-se, demonstrando a surpresa do pai de família ao escutar o ousado pedido de Asmita ser verbalizado de forma tão clara e sem nenhum pudor.

- Não. Estou pedindo, em alto e bom tom, que você faça comigo exatamente o que nós dois queremos que você faça neste momento.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca? Seu pi... – O mais velho parou de falar ao sentir o dedo polegar do garoto pousar sobre seus lábios.

- Não vou deixar você escapar do assunto, outra vez, com toda aquela ladainha de que eu sou um pirralho e tudo mais. Não com você em cima de mim, nesta cama, por vontade própria! Como foi mesmo que eu cheguei até aqui? Com as minhas pernas ou com as suas? – Hakurei fez menção de se levantar, mas Asmita segurou firmemente uma mecha de cabelo dele, impedindo-o de se mover.

- Solte o meu cabelo, fedelho! Você não tem nenhum respeito pelos mais velhos? – Hakurei bufou, esforçando-se para manter o autocontrole e não atender ao pedido tentador do garoto. Já mentalizava mantras para tirar-lhe o foco da situação.

- Não solto enquanto você não me responder de forma coerente. Não subestime o meu discernimento. A quem você pensa que está enganando com frases que refletem o senso comum, mas que não condizem com os seus próprios atos? Você não tem coragem de assumir o que sente por mim, Hakurei?

Os olhos de Asmita apresentavam um brilho diferente, que transparecia toda a irritação que ele sentia. Hakurei engoliu seco, sabendo que não teria como se esquivar do jovem naquele momento.

- Por mais que você tenha mil desculpas prontas para despejar na minha cara, você não tem como negar que sente desejo por mim. É apenas desejo? Ou você está tentando me proteger porque me ama? Eu quero uma resposta sincera, não um amontoado de inverdades!

- Por que raios você está fazendo isso comigo? Sou apenas um capricho para você, não sou? Por que não escolheu outra pessoa para provocar? – Hakurei mirou intensamente os olhos de Asmita, demonstrando a sua insegurança quanto às verdadeiras intenções do garoto.

- Por que um jovem lindo e cheio de vida amaria, em sã consciência, um velho rabugento como eu? Você se diverte em destruir as minhas certezas? O que você quer de verdade? Provar que está certo? Que eu estou errado?

- Não, Hakurei! Eu realmente amo você, de todo o meu coração. Eu odeio ter que desestruturar as suas verdades, mas eu não tenho outra saída para mostrar a você o quão vivo está, apesar de ter vivido tantos anos como se estivesse morto. Sage, Shion, Mu, Yuzuriha, Atla. Seu mundo se resume a eles. Sua vida se resume a viver por eles, a cuidar de todos eles. Mas quando tentam cuidar de você, você reage de forma a afastá-los antes que destruam o ciclo unilateral do seu mundo perfeito.

- Você esperava que eu vivesse de outra forma? Que eu me casasse novamente quando era um jovem viúvo, por conveniência e sem amor? E que conveniência seria essa se eu nunca poderia ter a certeza de que uma outra mulher cuidaria dos meus filhos pequenos como se fosse mãe deles e, ainda, dividiria a atenção deles com ela? Não entende a dor que meus filhos sentiram? Não entende a dor que eu senti?

- Eu procuro entender, mas não tenho como calcular uma dor que não senti em minha própria alma. Contudo, entendo que você rejeita novas pessoas no seu mundo e não deixa que ninguém se aproxime. Você está sempre de guarda, sempre se desgastando em discussões sobre como a vida dos outros deve ser, evitando pensar se a_ sua_ vida deveria ser de outra forma.

- Eu sequer tive tempo para pensar nisso. Aliás, nem tempo nem vontade. A vida não é a mesma depois que um homem se torna pai. A prioridade se torna o cuidado com os filhos. Eu quis morrer quando meu filho mais velho e minha esposa morreram, mas quis viver para cuidar de Yuzuriha e Atla. É incoerente, mas é assim que tenho vivido. É por minha família que vivo, não por mim!

- E isso não está certo! Você deve viver por si mesmo. Você se julga velho justamente por não se permitir viver. Não acha que esse luto já durou tempo demais? Seus filhos estão enormes. Em alguns anos, eles terão cada qual sua própria família, assim como o seu sobrinho. E seus irmãos já estão muito bem criados, você não precisa mais tomar conta deles.

- Eu não sei viver de outra forma, Asmita. Vivo para preservar o que me restou. Mesmo que eles me odeiem, por me intrometer na vida deles, eles são tudo o que eu tenho! – Hakurei baixou os olhos, no que sentiu os dedos finos do jovem lhe tocarem as têmporas carinhosamente.

- Então permita que eu faça parte do seu mundo. Quero que cuide de mim, mas que permita que eu cuide de você também. Permita que eu o faça um homem mais feliz, e não como o _pirralho_ que você acha que eu sou, mas como o homem que eu realmente me tornei.

- Mas você ainda nem completou dezoito anos. Como espera que eu veja um homem em um rosto tão jovem e andrógino? – Hakurei disse gentilmente, alargando o próprio sorriso ao notar um belo sorriso estampar o rosto de Asmita.

- Veja a minha alma então. – O jovem tapou os olhos do mais velho, enquanto admirava o sorriso sincero nos lábios dele, mas logo seus olhos também foram tapados.

- Você não mencionou o nome de uma pessoa que vive no meu mundo embora não seja parte de minha família. Essa pessoa invadiu o meu mundo antes que eu percebesse e eu não quero mais que ela vá embora... você faz ideia de quem é essa pessoa?

- Não faço a menor ideia de quem possa ser. Que tal se você me desse uma dica? – Asmita murmurou provocativamente, mordendo os lábios para conter o sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

Hakurei tomou os lábios de Asmita sem pressa, degustando do sabor enquanto as mãos do mais jovem desciam-lhe pelas faces em suaves carícias. O beijo se tornou mais intenso à medida que as línguas se buscavam afoitamente e os corpos se roçavam por instinto. As mãos do mais jovem se espalmaram pela camisa do mais velho, desabotoando-a para, depois, tocarem o tórax delineado. Foi quando Hakurei subitamente segurou os pulsos de Asmita, impedindo que ele continuasse a provocá-lo.

- Hakurei? – Asmita encarou os olhos do companheiro interrogativamente, e percebeu que ele arfava com intensidade. Sentiu o rosto queimar ao perceber que o membro do mais velho estava ainda maior e mais rígido do que da última vez em que o havia sentido.

- Estamos atrasados! Seu cabelo está completamente desalinhado! Nossas roupas estão amarrotadas! - O mais velho se levantou da cama em um ímpeto, como que em pânico, visivelmente desconcertado, andando de um lado para o outro dentro do cômodo, logo, desfazendo-se de sua camisa e desamarrando os cabelos para, então, amarrá-los novamente em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Asmita suspirava enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o belo corpo seminu de Hakurei desfilar de um lado para o outro à sua frente, mas achou por bem não se aproximar enquanto o outro permanecesse tão confuso e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você quer mesmo ir para a casa da minha mãe... agora?

- É CLARO QUE EU QUERO! – Asmita suspirou ao ouvir o grito de Hakurei e o observou pegar o ferro de passar roupas e ligá-lo, para passar a própria camisa. Nessa hora, decidiu aproximar-se dele, ainda com algum receio, por mais que esperasse que o rompante de nervosismo dele já tivesse passado, antes que queimasse a própria mão no ferro quente.

- Tire logo essas roupas, eu irei passá-las enquanto você refaz a sua trança.

- Mas e... – O mais jovem achou melhor não contrariar o outro, retirando a túnica do sherwani e entregando-a.

Asmita observou que a calça não se encontrava amarrotada e suspirou novamente, andando para o lado contrário do quarto e soltando os cabelos cuidadosamente. Tentava se concentrar em arrumar-se ao invés de dar atenção à incômoda dor em seu baixo ventre. Suspirava ainda mais, sem dar-se conta disso, ao notar como Hakurei ficava mais atraente com o torso nu, e perguntava-se como um homem em forma física invejável, como o outro, poderia considerar-se velho.

- Você treina kendo todos os dias com o Atla, não é?

- Tai-chi-chuan e kung-fu também. – Hakurei mirou Asmita de canto de olho, impressionando-se ao ver como o corpo andrógino dele era simplesmente maravilhoso; o corpo não era nem musculoso nem flácido, mas bem definido, embora, não fosse másculo. Completamente ambíguo e misterioso. Só então Hakurei percebeu que continuava pressionando o ferro sobre o edredom, o que fez com que o puxasse bruscamente e queimasse a própria mão.

- Droga!

- Você se machucou? – Asmita correu para perto de Hakurei, observando que ele havia cerrado os olhos por alguns instantes antes de voltar a passar a roupa.

- Não foi nada! Faz parte da minha profissão, queimar-me ocasionalmente, então, estou acostumado.

- Mas deve estar doendo... e a roupa já está muito bem passada. Obrigado! – Asmita desligou o ferro da tomada, retirando-o da mão de Hakurei e pousando-o com cuidado sobre a cama.

Hakurei suspirou, entregando a túnica do sherwani a Asmita e ajudando-o a se vestir. O mais novo riu, perguntando-se como um homem tão agressivo conseguia ser tão cuidadoso com pequenos detalhes, como ajustar uma roupa no corpo de alguém ou abrir a porta do carro para outras pessoas entrarem.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Hakurei franziu o cenho, mas desfez a carranca ao ter os lábios selados pelos do mais jovem.

- Quando eu o conheci, me questionei se acreditava estar me apaixonando por você pelas semelhanças que você possui com o meu primeiro amor platônico. Mas logo percebi que foram as suas diferenças que me chamaram a atenção. Você é único, e muito diferente de todas as pessoas que conheço. É a única pessoa que conheço que faz questão de esconder a própria docilidade com atitudes ásperas, e também que procura viver pelos outros mesmo correndo o risco de ser odiado por todos eles. Você é, além disso, o homem mais íntegro e corajoso que já conheci. Sem mencionar que é o homem mais carinhoso que conheço, embora, faça o máximo de esforço para ocultar esse aspecto da sua personalidade.

- Você é completamente louco, Asmita! – Desconcertado, Hakurei pegou sua própria camisa e a vestiu enquanto olhava-se no espelho, surpreso com a percepção do garoto. Fingiu, ainda, não prestar atenção ao menor, que atendeu a um telefonema do irmão gêmeo – Shaka – e, aparentemente, levava uma bronca por não ter telefonado antes.

- Espero por você no saguão do hotel. Não demore! – Hakurei aproveitou-se da distração de Asmita para 'fugir' do quarto, ao menos, antes que perdesse o controle e atirasse o garoto novamente na cama.

xxxxx

- Mestra Arjava, Asmita acabou de chegar. Devo chamá-lo para entrar? Há um convidado com ele.

- Oh! Pensei que ele não viesse mais, já que não é costume dele se atrasar. Ao menos não quando está com Shaka, o que não é o caso, pelo visto. – A mulher sorriu de canto, saindo da posição de iogue de vela e alongando-se, antes de se erguer sobre os pés enquanto o serviçal aguardava pelas próximas ordens dela. - Oras, mas por que a pergunta? Não deixe meu filho esperando!

- Sim, senhora! – O rapaz correu rapidamente até o extenso hall da casa, para então levar Asmita e Hakurei para uma sala onde todas as cortinas estavam fechadas, dando uma impressão de meia-luz ao recinto. Hakurei observava atentamente a mistura de cores e formas no interior do cômodo, sentando-se no tapete e tomando uma almofada para si. Asmita agachou-se à frente dele, aproveitando-se da distração do outro para roubar-lhe um beijo.

- Energúmeno! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ao contrário das outras vezes, Hakurei ralhou com o mais novo de forma comedida, uma vez que não estavam completamente sozinhos.

- Céus, foi apenas um estalo!

- Quem disse que você pode fazer isso aqui, idiota?

- Significa que posso fazer isso se não for aqui?

- Não!

- Devo entender a sua negativa como "eu adoraria"?

- Não comece agora, não me deixe nervoso quando estou prestes a conhecer a sua mãe.

- Está apreensivo? Pensando em como vai pedir a minha mão a ela? – Asmita riu, sentando-se ao lado do mais alto e recostando a cabeça no braço dele.

- Asmita!

- Não se preocupe, ela não vai notar que estou me apoiando em você.

- Como não vai notar, idiota?

- Você vai ver.

- Desencosta!

- Não... quero ficar assim com você um pouco.

Hakurei bufou, mas não conseguiu reunir força de vontade para afastar Asmita de seu braço. Escutaram vozes vindas do corredor e logo surgiu, diante deles, a elegante figura de uma senhora vestida com um sari azul; ela tinha longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança; a franja extensa penteada de lado, deixando à vista uma pedra azul que lhe ornamentava o centro da testa. A tonalidade de pele da mulher era um pouco mais escura do que a de Asmita, mas o formato dos olhos e do rosto era muito semelhante ao dos gêmeos. Os olhos dela mantinham-se completamente fechados, mesmo durante o percurso que fez pelo cômodo com naturalidade, em passos tão leves que pareciam flutuar ao invés de andar. Hakurei franziu o cenho, intrigado.

- Mãe. – Asmita ergueu-se e anunciou-se, tomando a mão da mãe para beijá-la, no que, logo em seguida, ela o abraçou carinhosamente. A mulher sorriu ao tocar o tecido da vestimenta do filho, reconhecendo-a de pronto.

- Está usando o seu sherwani preferido, querido?

- Sim!

- E onde está o ingrato e descuidado do seu irmão? Por que ele não veio com você? Não acredito que Shaka o deixou sozinho!

- Ele não me deixou sozinho, eu trouxe um amigo comigo.

- E não irá apresentá-lo?

- Mas é claro! – Hakurei não esperou até que Asmita o chamasse, erguendo-se diante da mulher.

- Sou Hakurei Kahdro, senhora. Encantado em conhecê-la! – Hakurei fez uma reverência a Arjava, que correspondeu à mesma como se pudesse ver de olhos fechados, deixando o visitante, se possível, ainda mais intrigado.

- Então você trouxe o seu namorado? Por que não disse antes?

- Er... bem. Não somos namorados, mãe.

- Não me diga que aderiu às modas britânicas... estão apenas _se conhecendo melhor_ então?

- Perdoe-me, senhora! Há um en... – Hakurei desistiu de falar ao ouvir Arjava interrompê-lo.

- Vocês dois, não tentem me enganar! Posso sentir o aroma de Hakurei em Asmita, e o aroma de Asmita em Hakurei. Estão mesclados! Caso a pretensão fosse esconder algo de mim, deveriam ter se dado ao trabalho de tomarem um banho e trocarem de roupas antes de se aproximarem!

- Perdão, senhora! Eu assumo a responsabilidade como namorado de Asmita. – O jovem ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir a inesperada declaração de Hakurei. - Mas peço à senhora que guarde este segredo ao menos até ele alcançar a maioridade.

- Compreendo! Meus filhos completam dezoito anos em pouco mais de dois meses, e tanto Asmita quanto Shaka são maduros o suficiente para decidirem o rumo que tomarão em suas vidas. Embora, eu não saiba dizer se é essa a opinião do meu ex-marido.

- Por favor, mãe... não conte nada ao meu pai nem ao Shaka. Eles não compreenderiam como você! – Hakurei suspirou, apreensivo, no que observou a mulher abrir os olhos. Não soube discernir se ela podia enxergar ou não, mas nunca havia visto olhos como os dela: as íris bem azuis e claras, em um tom que parecia fluorescente, elétrico, em absoluto contraste com a pele mais escura.

- Posso confiar em você, Hakurei Kahdro? Cuidará bem de meu filho? Está disposto a se tornar os olhos dele, caso ele venha a ficar completamente cego? – Hakurei sentiu um calafrio ao escutar a última pergunta de Arjava, como se fosse uma profecia ao invés de um questionamento. O mais velho não hesitaria em cuidar de Asmita se o menor ficasse cego, mas não havia cogitado essa hipótese até aquele momento.

- Sim! Por favor, entregue o seu filho aos meus cuidados. – Hakurei instintivamente buscou a mão trêmula de Asmita e a apertou firmemente por perceber o quanto ele estava nervoso com os questionamentos da mãe. O jovem emocionou-se com o gesto do outro, encarando-o com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Hakurei... eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- Eu sei, eu sei... conte-me quando voltarmos ao hotel.

- Mas é importante...

- Tudo bem, apenas se acalme.

- Mas...

- Shhh... – Hakurei abraçou Asmita com carinho, no que este afundou o rosto no peito dele.

- Quando você vai aprender a contar com os outros, meu filho? – Arjava sorriu melancolicamente, com o olhar perdido na direção do casal, e Hakurei cerrou os olhos ao notar em um relance o óbvio, que só agora lhe viera em mente: a mãe de Asmita era mais nova do que ele.

Suspirou, pensando no que teria de escutar do restante da família do jovem e da sua própria família. _"Será este o meu castigo por ter condenado o meu próprio irmão por amar outro homem? Os deuses prepararam uma provação que me fizesse sentir na carne o mal que causei a ele? Será mesmo certo tomar este jovem para mim? Será que ao menos Sage entenderia? Nós sempre nos entendemos... mas o que ele diria neste caso?"_

De repente, o celular de Hakurei chamou em seu bolso. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o nome do gêmeo no visor, e sorriu ao reiterar do fato de que ele e o irmão sempre percebiam, como que por telepatia, quando um pensava firmemente no outro.

- Sage... – Esperou para ouvir a voz idêntica à sua perguntar se estava tudo bem com ele. – Sim, está! Quero conversar com você mais tarde, estou ocupado agora. Você também? Certo, eu ligo quando chegar em Londres no domingo. Até mais, cuide-se!

O serviçal da mulher se aproximou trazendo uma bandeja com chá e diversos quitutes, que foram servidos aos visitantes. Asmita acalmou-se um pouco ao sentir o aroma familiar de chá e doces feitos por sua mãe, enquanto Hakurei permanecia intrigado.

-Você é exatamente como eu previa. – Hakurei franziu o cenho ao escutar a afirmação da mulher.

- Como você previa?

- Sim! Como eu previa que seria o homem que meu filho amaria um dia. Conheço bem o meu filho para saber que ele não se enganaria com o caráter de alguém. Creio que vocês têm muito o que conversar, de forma que não lhes convêm se demorarem aqui. Mas venham novamente com mais tempo e hospedem-se em minha casa da próxima vez.

- Sendo assim, levarei Hakurei para conhecer alguns pontos turísticos da cidade, nos intervalos entre as reuniões de trabalho. - Asmita sorriu, abraçando a mãe carinhosamente e estalando um beijo na bochecha dela. Os dois cochicharam alguma coisa e riram, fazendo com que Hakurei franzisse o cenho.

- Vamos, Hakurei? Despeça-se da sua sogra. – Asmita riu ainda mais ao ver o rosto de Hakurei ficar avermelhado, deixando seu 'namorado' irritado.

- Com licença, senhora! Muito obrigado por nos receber, estou encantado em conhecê-la.

- Igualmente! - A mulher se ergueu sobre os pés habilmente, e andou à frente pelos corredores, cerrando os olhos novamente antes de chegarem ao hall de entrada. Despediram-se e Asmita colocou os óculos escuros, tomando, como de costume, o braço de Hakurei. Entraram no táxi pedido por Arjava.

- Leve-nos ao Lodhi Gardens, por favor!

- O QUÊ? – Hakurei se assustou ao escutar Asmita pedir ao motorista para levá-los a um lugar turístico ao invés de adiantarem a primeira visita de negócios.

- Você já conhece?

- Não! Não é isso! Eu preciso visitar os fornecedores de pedras e ouro, você sabe disso.

- Sim, mas... demoramos menos tempo do que o previsto na casa de minha mãe.

- Mas eu não visitei nenhum fornecedor ontem.

- Onde você estava então? Foi visitar alguém que conhece aqui? – Asmita estreitou os olhos para Hakurei, em uma clara demonstração de ciúmes.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Hakurei ergueu um dos pontos avermelhados sob a testa ao notar a expressão de Asmita se tornar ainda mais tensa. – Os monges tibetanos e os refugiados, ninguém em especial. Idiota!

- Eu passei quase um dia inteiro trancado em um quarto de hotel porque você me mandou não sair... como compensação, quero que tire um dia para passear comigo.

- Quem disse a você que eu tenho tempo para isso?

- Não seja tão rabugento! Eu bem sei que você planeja suas visitas com espaço de sobra entre uma e outra, para não correr riscos. Basta adiantar as visitas e realizá-las em um só dia. Podemos começar depois do almoço e seguir até a hora do jantar. Amanhã começaremos cedo e, com sorte, terminaremos na hora do almoço. Dessa forma, teremos o resto da sexta-feira e o sábado inteiro para descansarmos.

- Isso é impossível, não tem como fazer todas essas visitas em tão pouco tempo!

- Não é! Eu organizei os endereços enquanto você estava fora ontem. Fiz uma lista com todos eles, telefonei para saber o horário de funcionamento de cada um e tracei um planejamento para as visitas. Eu havia separado o dia inteiro de hoje para visitarmos minha mãe, então, terminaremos antes do previsto. – Asmita retirou do bolso o papel com o que havia planejado, deixando Hakurei boquiaberto com a organização e precisão do jovem, que havia traçado o melhor trajeto para que gastassem menos tempo no percurso entre um local e outro.

- Céus... você deve ter gastado horas fazendo isso!

- Tudo bem, o importante é ganharmos tempo. Você está precisando de férias... devia tirar uns dias para descansar. Preferencialmente quando eu estiver em férias também. – Asmita sorriu, observando a expressão de Hakurei um tanto mais branda do que o normal.

- Obrigado!

- Não há de quê. – Ambos passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, observando o carro se aproximar do enorme parque onde muitas pessoas passeavam animadamente.

- Já chegamos? – Hakurei não admitiria, mas estava impressionado com a tranquilidade que pairava no local, tão diferente do centro movimentado de Nova Delhi, que nem parecia fazer parte da mesma cidade.

- Esse lugar continua lindo e tranquilo como sempre. – Os olhos de Asmita estavam bem arregalados, ávidos pela bela paisagem à frente. Pagaram o taxista e começaram o passeio, como se fossem dois turistas em busca de um passeio relaxante ao ar livre.

- Por isso eu vivo dizendo que não tem como viver enjaulado em um apartamento... não depois de ter passado parte da minha infância em um lugar lindo como este. – Asmita sorriu, olhando para os lados e se encantado com a beleza do local, como se já não o conhecesse. Andaram até as mesquitas e os túmulos e começaram a admirar a harmonia entre a natureza e as obras arquitetônicas.

- Veja, ali era onde eu mais gostava de correr com Shaka. Uma vez ele caiu dos degraus enquanto corria atrás de mim, e caiu com a cara na grama. Ficou o resto do dia sem conversar comigo só porque eu ri da cara suja dele. – Asmita ria tranquilamente, puxando Hakurei pelo braço para conhecer o lago. Sentaram-se na grama, à beira da água e um ao lado do outro, e o mais jovem recostou a cabeça no braço do mais velho.

- O som das aves me soa tão nostálgico... obrigado por me acompanhar. – Asmita virou o rosto de lado, encarando o rosto do outro de rabo de olho.

- Eu quero saber o que você tinha para me dizer... acho que é uma boa hora para conversarmos, não? – Hakurei surpreendeu Asmita, após lhe fazer um carinho na face e, o mais surpreendente, tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo lento. O mais jovem mordeu o lábio inferior, encantado com o sabor daquele beijo.

- Eu não disse antes porque não queria que você aceitasse meus sentimentos por piedade, nem que você me tratasse de forma diferente das outras pessoas por me julgar frágil. Na verdade, o que a minha mãe disse sobre eu ficar cego não é apenas uma hipótese distante, é uma grande probabilidade que poderá se concretizar mais cedo ou mais tarde, já que os médicos não sabem dizer quando nem como. Pode ser de repente, ou seguido de outros sintomas.

- Isso significa que... – Hakurei não conseguiu se atrever a dizer o que lhe veio em mente, mirando Asmita com uma impressão assombrada.

- Sim, Hakurei... é o que você está pensando. É bem provável que eu fique cego.

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	4. Cálido Amor

Bem-vindos novamente! Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez ao meu fofíssimo amigo Cajango pela revisão e pelo review, e também agradecer a "Guest" pelo review! Gosto muito de casais "oficiais" mas também de casais inusitados... pois é possível explorá-los de forma bem ampla (além de instigar a criatividade). Bem, o Asmita está ema época em que os hormônios não colaboram para mantê-lo casto... e quem está sentindo isso na pele é Hakurei, há tanto tempo sem atender às necessidades do próprio corpo. Neste capítulo, creio que os leitores poderão compreender melhor porque ele tomou a decisão de não satisfazer aos seus próprios anseios, não apenas os do corpo... e também sobre a jeito de ser simultaneamente atrevido e reservado de Asmita. Mama Arjava é bem intimidadora, mas o pai dos rapazes se parece bem mais em personalidade com Shaka do que com Asmita. Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa sobre o quão intimidante ele pode ser? hehehehe Acho que o _karma_ está pegando pesado com Hakurei, não que ele não mereça passar por situações semelhantes às que provocou no passado. Beijão a todos, boa leitura!

**Cálido Amor**

- Cego... – Hakurei fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente, imaginando como deveria ser dolorosa a iminência da cegueira para um garoto tão jovem. - É por isso que você está sempre solitário mesmo estando sempre rodeado de bons amigos? – Asmita arregalou os olhos, surpreendendo-se com as palavras de Hakurei.

- Eu não acho que tenha a ver... se pareço solitário, é porque prefiro observar os outros de longe. – O mais novo tentou disfarçar a própria dor, mas a voz lhe saiu um tanto falha.

- Você tremia quando estávamos na casa da sua mãe. Por que estava tão nervoso? Seria porque você parece adorar descobrir as fraquezas dos outros e apontá-las, mas não se sente confortável quando as suas próprias fraquezas são apontadas?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Asmita insistia em tentar disfarçar, mas, ao encarar os olhos de Hakurei sobre si, pôde perceber que não havia saída. Ali, era como se o canceriano pudesse ver sua alma.

- Você nunca me enganou, nem uma única vez. Desde o princípio, eu soube que você escondia tristeza e solidão por detrás de tantas brincadeiras e sorrisos. Eu sempre soube que você não era o garoto constantemente alegre e extrovertido que parecia ser. Quando você me conheceu, parecia evitar o meu olhar. Quando eu observava você sorrir, você ficava estático por alguns instantes, antes de conseguir voltar a manter as aparências...

- É porque o seu olhar realmente me parecia... intimidador.

- Você ainda acha isso? – Hakurei retrucou instantaneamente, tocando o rosto dele.

- Não! Mesmo o achando intimidador naquela época, eu tive curiosidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Então, percebi que havia uma ternura disfarçada no seu olhar.

- Se é assim, por que não me conta logo o que está acontecendo? Por que tantos disfarces? Por que insiste em parecer forte se você está ruindo por dentro?

- Eu não... – Asmita ainda tentou negar, mas sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem quando Hakurei o puxou para mais perto de si, sentando-o no colo dele e envolvendo seu corpo em um abraço terno. Esqueceram-se dos poucos transeuntes que passavam por ali ocasionalmente, mais interessados na bela paisagem do que na conversa íntima do casal. – Eu só... – Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, que lhe escorriam pelas faces abundantemente enquanto pensava em como expressar para Hakurei o que sentia.

- Eu não quero ser um estorvo... nem para você nem para ninguém. Estão todos cuidando de mim o tempo todo e a única coisa que posso fazer, em troca, é oferecer um pouco de descontração. E se mantenho o meu sorriso é porque de nada adiantará se eu chorar. Não quero que tenham piedade de mim!

- Eu entendo! Mas conversar serve para desabafar. Ninguém precisa ser forte o tempo todo. Poucos são os que me viram chorar, mas não significa que eu nunca tenha chorado. Você afasta as pessoas que se preocupam com você. Não está fazendo o mesmo que você criticou em mim?

- É diferente! Eu não quero que saibam que eu tenho medo...

- Medo? – Hakurei limpava as lágrimas de Asmita com as pontas dos dedos calejados, esperando que o menor se recuperasse o suficiente para voltar a falar. Por outro lado, o tibetano sentia-se aliviado por notar que o outro finalmente havia resolvido compartilhar seus problemas.

- Tenho medo por nunca saber se amanhã continuarei enxergando. Tenho medo de abrir os olhos todos os dias pela manhã. Geralmente, acordo dando graças pelo dom da visão! Mas, às vezes, fico tão revoltado que me pergunto se essa agonia não teria passado se eu já estivesse cego de uma vez por todas! Eu não quero que ninguém precise suportar a minha tristeza além de mim! - Hakurei apertou o abraço ao sentir o corpo do jovem tremer ainda mais, acariciando-lhe as costas suavemente enquanto ele voltava a chorar.

- Você carrega um fardo pesado demais sobre os ombros, Asmita. Agora que você tem a mim, sabe que não precisa se esconder quando estiver nervoso. Eu o aceitarei independente de estar sorrindo ou não para mim. Não quero que sorria forçadamente quando estivermos a sós.

- E como eu não sorriria ao seu lado? – Asmita abriu um sorriso largo que transparecia a felicidade sentida em ouvir as palavras gentis de Hakurei. – Eu não precisarei fingir estar feliz, pois eu realmente estarei sempre feliz!

- Você tem um péssimo gosto! O que um velho decrépito como eu tem de interessante?

- Não, não acho que você seja decrépito. Pelo contrário... – O sorriso do jovem se modificou, demonstrando as segundas, terceiras, quartas e quintas intenções do rapaz.

- Você me lisonjeia dessa forma...

- Há mais uma coisa que eu gostaria que você soubesse. Não que me importe agora, mas acho que é algo que eu não posso omitir.

- Hum... e o que é ?

- A pessoa que eu amava antes de conhecer você... – Fez uma pausa dramática - Era o Shion.

- O QUÊ? SHION? Meu irmão é casado! – Hakurei estava boquiaberto.

- Sim, eu já havia mencionado que o meu antigo amor platônico era um homem casado. Mas, não tenho certeza de que Shion percebeu o que eu sentia por ele, ou, se percebeu, fingiu não saber. Dohko é quem não vai com a minha cara, e, de certa forma, não tenho como tirar a razão dele, embora, ache que ele tenha exagerado bastante, pois eu nunca sequer pensei em me declarar para Shion.

- Então é por isso... – Hakurei estava boquiaberto, compreendendo, agora, os motivos para Dohko sempre tratar Asmita com rispidez, diferentemente da forma como tratava a todos os demais amigos de Mu, inclusive o 'intragável' Shaka. Hakurei, por sua vez, sempre ameaçava Dohko com olhares nada amigáveis, quando o percebia prestes a dar uma má resposta a Asmita, momentos em que Dohko ficava mudo e se afastava.

- Eu me sentia mal por amar um homem casado, mas não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Era uma situação nada agradável da qual eu pensava não ser capaz de escapar. Mas, quando o meu olhar encontrou o seu, não sei explicar o que eu senti. Eu já havia visto o seu irmão gêmeo muitas vezes e sempre o achei um homem formoso, mas... nada de especial me atraía nele.

- Você estava de olho no Sage também? – Hakurei estreitou os olhos, se mordendo de ciúmes.

- Por Buddha, eu ainda não terminei! Eu apenas achava Sage bonito. Nunca me interessei por ele! Aliás, você já se interessou por Shaka? E não vá dizer que o meu irmão gêmeo é feio! – Hakurei torceu o nariz ao se lembrar de Shaka, mas não pôde negar que, fisicamente, o garoto era tão bonito quanto Asmita.

- Quando vi você pela primeira vez, de costas, imaginei que fosse Sage. Porém, quando você se virou e me encarou com um olhar inquiridor, eu logo percebi que se tratava de outra pessoa; uma pessoa que me encantou desde aquele momento, por mais que eu tivesse demorado um pouco para perceber. Mas, a certa altura, eu tanto percebi que já não me incomodava mais ao ver Shion e Dohko juntos quanto que havia passado a procurar Shion com o intuito de sondar quando você viria visitá-lo novamente. Assim, quando eu soube que você havia decidido se mudar para Londres, minhas esperanças começaram a surgir... e, lógico, não pude deixar de me aproveitar da sua viagem para passar um tempo a sós com você.

- Você não sente nada pelo Sage? Não sente mais nada pelo Shion? – Hakurei encarou Asmita com receio, recordando-se de que Sage era muito mais popular com as mulheres do que ele próprio, que não tinha a mesma paciência que o gêmeo para lidar com outras pessoas. Também, temia que os sentimentos de Asmita por Shion retornassem alguma hora. Não gostaria de perder o jovem que o havia feito perder o juízo.

- Nunca senti nada pelo Sage além de simpatia, e não sinto mais o amor que sentia por Shion. Eu admiro muito o Shion por tudo o que ele conquistou, apesar das dificuldades, e por ter sido o melhor pai que Mu poderia ter, mas já não o amo como homem. O único homem que eu amo é você. E para ser sincero... não acho que eu e Shion teríamos dado certo, mesmo se ele não fosse casado. Não teríamos química nenhuma! Basta observá-lo com Dohko...

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer?

- Sério que você nunca percebeu? Vejamos! Shion é muito mais alto que Dohko, e muito mais bravo também, o que pode enganar à primeira vista, mas é completamente submisso. A forma como ele se aproxima de Dohko, ou como o olha... é muito claro que Shion é a parte passiva daquele casal. Portanto, não é o tipo de homem que me atrai. Você é diferente, completamente diferente. Você, sim, tem tudo o que eu procuro em um homem. – Asmita sorriu de canto, arranhando os ombros de Hakurei de leve.

- Shion? Parte passiva? Você quer dizer que... – Hakurei mal prestava atenção nas unhas de Asmita em seus ombros.

Arregalou os olhos para, em seguida, estreitá-los. Naquele instante, teve a certeza de que esganaria Dohko, ou decapitaria o membro dele com uma _katana_, se o chinês aparecesse em sua frente. Nunca havia parado para pensar seriamente em quem se submeteria a quem naquela relação, mas sempre supôs, ou preferiu acreditar, que Shion seria a parte ativa, justamente por ser tão mais alto e imponente que o marido. Mas, de fato, Asmita havia dito uma verdade: quando se tratava de Dohko, Shion sempre se amansava. Como um argali diante de um tigre, Shion tornava-se incrivelmente dócil na presença do marido.

- Por que você teve de dizer isso? Eu não quero pensar na vida sexual do meu irmão mais novo! Eu troquei as fraldas daquele maldito! – Asmita riu das feições de Hakurei, que estava com o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Desculpa! Eu só fiz esse comentário para esclarecer o que eu sentia em relação ao Shion e para tranquilizá-lo também, mas... confesso que a sua cara agora foi impagável! - Enquanto Asmita ria com gosto, Hakurei chegava a tremer o cenho de tão franzido que estava.

- Pare com isso, amor! – Asmita encostou a sua testa na testa do maior, beijando-lhe os lábios, o que foi suficiente para amansar a fera. Hakurei também ficou um tanto encabulado por ter sido chamado de 'amor', o que fez com que suspirasse e abraçasse o outro fortemente em resposta.

- Papai, olha uma moça vestida com roupas de garoto! – Um garotinho que passava perto de Hakurei e Asmita comentou, para surpresa do casal. Foi quando o mais jovem desceu do colo do mais velho para voltar a se sentar ao lado dele, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Acho que você deve ter razão em afirmar que pareço uma mulher, quando vestido com roupas folgadas. Mas, falávamos a respeito de Shion e Dohko... – Asmita tomou uma mecha lilás entre os dedos, brincando com ela enquanto esperava que Hakurei retomasse o assunto,que acabou sendo interrompido pela família que havia se aproximado.

- Falando neles, será difícil conversar com Shion a respeito de nós, mais do que será com Sage. Já que você me contou tanto sobre seus anseios e medos, acho justo que eu lhe conte sobre as coisas horríveis que eu disse e fiz para os dois. Caso Shion venha a me condenar por estarmos juntos, eu não tenho o direito de me defender. A postura dele será mais do que justa, aliás! Eu não tive nenhum tato ou tolerância antes de transformar a vida do meu próprio irmão e de nossa família em um verdadeiro inferno. Fiz com que ele precisasse abandonar o nosso país às pressas. Fui um irmão terrível para ele...

- Se quiser realmente me contar, eu o escutarei sem julgamentos, até porque o Hakurei que eu conheci, certamente, já não é o mesmo Hakurei de tantos anos atrás. Se você reconhece que foi um irmão terrível é porque se arrependeu verdadeiramente e procurou corrigir os seus erros. - Asmita acariciou a face de Hakurei com as costas da mão direita, mirando-o com atenção.

- O início de toda essa história você já conhece, assim como o fato de que a mãe do Mu os abandonou por não suportar os boatos que corriam no vilarejo. Shion, já naquela época, passava o tempo todo com o filho amarrado em seu ventre, mesmo quando estava esculpindo suas esculturas, e o bebê adormecia tranquilamente quando estava com ele. Dohko, por sua vez, sempre teve uma afeição especial por Mu, tanto que passou a ajudar Shion a cuidar da criança. Os dois começaram a viver juntos, alegando dificuldades financeiras, mas todos no vilarejo sabiam que era mentira. Então, novos boatos começaram a correr... – Asmita suspirou, vendo a expressão de Hakurei se tornar bem mais pesada do que o normal.

- Eu decidi que descobriria a verdade sobre o relacionamento deles. Um dia, quando Sage estava no vilarejo para nos visitar, eu pedi que Shion deixasse Mu aos cuidados de minha esposa, para que Sage pudesse passar mais tempo com o pequeno também. Depois, esperei que Dohko e Shion fossem para casa e eu fui logo atrás deles, entrando sem que percebessem a minha presença. Para a minha surpresa, ou nem tanto, peguei os dois aos beijos... – Hakurei suspirou longamente, fazendo uma pausa. Asmita não ousou interrompê-lo, para fazer quaisquer perguntas, ouvindo a tudo atentamente.

- Eu perdi a cabeça naquele momento. Comecei a gritar impropérios e, quando dei por mim, já não conseguia parar de agredir ao Dohko. Apesar de saber muito bem como se defender e atacar, Dohko não se movia nem se esforçava para escapar, pois temia que eu descontasse a minha raiva no meu irmão, caso não o conseguisse fazer com ele. Shion apenas chorava, implorando que eu soltasse Dohko, já que não conseguia levantar a mão contra mim, afinal, eu era como um pai para ele. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido, digo, caso Sage não chegasse naquele momento e me empurrasse para longe, atirando-se, depois, para cima de mim, no que rolamos no chão e nos esmurramos até que nossos rostos estivessem cobertos de sangue.

Asmita tomou a mão de Hakurei entre as suas, beijando-a e apertando-a fortemente em sinal de apoio ao amado. Os olhos de Hakurei fixaram-se nos de Asmita e marejaram-se, como que incrédulos pelo fato de o mais jovem não aparentar estar nem um pouco aterrorizado com a sua confissão. Muito pelo contrário, Asmita parecia compreendê-lo, e isto lhe causava ainda mais dor. Preferiria que o mais jovem o repreendesse, o julgasse, ou o tratasse como o ser terrível que sempre julgara ser. Na mente de Hakurei, era errado ser amado por alguém depois de ter cometido tantos erros em sua vida. Era errado aceitar sua própria felicidade depois de ter destruído a felicidade de outras pessoas. Suspirou longamente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos momentâneos e voltar a contar sobre seu passado a Asmita, apertando levemente as mãos do jovem.

- Apesar de estar apanhando injustamente, Sage ainda me sacudia e implorava para que eu voltasse a mim e parasse com as agressões. De nada adiantou! Eu comecei a gritar que tiraria Mu do pai dele... gritei ao Shion que ele que não era homem suficiente para cuidar de uma criança. Shion, nessa hora, se jogou aos meus pés, implorando novamente, mas não mais por Dohko, e sim para que eu não tirasse Mu dele. Não notei a aproximação de Sage, que esbofeteou o meu rosto, na tentativa de fazer com que alguma fagulha de consciência ainda reagisse na minha cabeça, então apenas me levantei e avisei que não devolveria Mu, deixando todos para trás.

Asmita estava catatônico, tentando imaginar a cena. Hakurei e Sage possuíam, ambos, 1,92m de altura; eram fortes e de musculatura definida, já que praticavam kendo e outras artes marciais. O menor imaginava que um único soco de um deles certamente não deveria fazer pouco estrago no corpo ou rosto de alguém.

Diante daqueles fatos, Asmita chegou até mesmo a sentir menos antipatia por Dohko, por saber que o chinês havia sido capaz de tolerar os socos de Hakurei sem reagir, apenas para proteger Shion. Quem deveria ter saído muito machucado daquele confronto eram os gêmeos, Hakurei e Sage, uma vez que compartilhavam da mesma força. De qualquer forma, o mais jovem imaginava que deveria ter sido desesperador, para Dohko e Shion, presenciar uma cena como aquela: os gêmeos se atracando violentamente até sangrarem pelos ferimentos que causavam um ao outro.

- Quando retornei à minha casa, contei o ocorrido à minha esposa e discutimos fervorosamente, pois ela queria que eu devolvesse Mu para Shion e pedisse desculpas tanto a Sage quanto a Shion e Dohko. Não demorou e Sage também apareceu, igualmente ensanguentado, o que fez com que minha esposa começasse a chorar, chamando-me de covarde e dizendo que ia embora com as crianças, ao menos até que eu voltasse a ser o mesmo de antes. Eu fiquei tão assustado que não consegui fazer nada. Enquanto isso, ela e Sage pegaram Tokusei, Yuzuriha, Mu e Atla, e pediram a um carroceiro do vilarejo que os levasse até uma cidade vizinha, para se refugiarem até que eu voltasse a mim.

Hakurei fez mais uma pausa, ainda maior e mais pesada do que a outra, e Asmita logo percebeu todo o remorso do mais velho frente àquelas lembranças, notando que ele parecia preparar-se para contar o que ainda havia acontecido mais adiante, depois de toda a confusão. O mais jovem até já havia escutado a mesma história de Mu, mas o amigo era muito novo para se lembrar de tudo o que ocorrera naquela época e, pelo visto, não tinha conhecimento da briga de Hakurei com Dohko, Shion e Sage. Mu havia sido poupado de maiores detalhes.

- A carroça que os levava para a cidade vizinha tombou num desfiladeiro, e todos caíram bem próximos ao rio que circundava a estrada. O carroceiro bateu com a cabeça em uma pedra e morreu na hora. Sage conseguiu proteger Mu e Atla, e Yuzuriha foi achada, por Sage, já dentro da água; ela estava abraçada ao corpo da mãe, para não se afogar. Tokusei não teve a mesma sorte, pois Yuzuriha o viu ser levado pela correnteza, aparentemente desmaiado. Nós nunca conseguimos encontrar o corpo dele, para cremá-lo... por mais que tenhamos procurado. – Asmita não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, não ao deparar-se com os olhos de Hakurei cheios de lágrimas de remorso. Imaginou o quanto Hakurei deveria ter chorado sozinho durante todo aquele tempo, culpando-se pelo acidente.

- O meu irmão, que ainda tinha o rosto inchado e cheio de hematomas pelos ferimentos que eu mesmo havia causado, abraçou-me aos prantos, pedindo-me perdão por não ter conseguido salvar minha esposa e meu filho. Naquele momento, eu senti o mundo inteiro despencar sobre os meus ombros... a culpa foi inteiramente minha! Eu matei minha esposa e meu filho! O_ karma_ tratou de me mostrar, e da pior forma, que aquele que fere será igualmente ferido... tanto que tirou de mim o meu precioso filho, depois que eu tentei tomar o filho do meu irmão.

Asmita foi contagiado pelas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Hakurei, percebendo nos olhos do mais velho toda a tristeza que este sentia.

- Você acha que eu realmente mereço ser feliz, mesmo depois do que eu fiz? Que eu mereço perdão? Eu pedi perdão ao Sage e ele me perdoou, mas não consegui pedir perdão a Shion e Dohko, porque sei que não mereço. Peço perdão à minha esposa e Tokusei todos os dias diante do oratório, mas sei que eles também não me perdoariam.

- Não fale assim, Hakurei! Você errou, mas não tinha como prever o que aconteceria. Você não teria feito nada daquilo, não se imaginasse as consequências pelas suas atitudes. E, mesmo assim, depois de tudo você não fez o que pôde pelos seus filhos? Não tem vivido em tempo integral por eles e por sua família? Você não aprendeu a tolerar o seu cunhado apesar de não aceitar o relacionamento dele com o seu irmão?

- Eu fui um covarde! Foram as últimas palavras que eu escutei dela. Jurei que nunca mais teria mulher alguma, que não amaria e nem erraria novamente. – Hakurei cerrou os olhos, tentando conter a emoção que transbordava de tantas feridas ainda abertas. – Eu tenho medo de ferir você, de perder a razão em um rompante de raiva e lhe causar algum tipo de sofrimento.

- Isso não vai acontecer, você nunca irá me ferir! E eu sei que ela também não te achava um covarde, embora, eu não a tenha conhecido. Com certeza, ela só disse aquilo porque estava assustada e queria que você repensasse o que havia feito. Ela não diria o mesmo se soubesse que não teria a oportunidade de retirar suas palavras ainda em vida, eu acredito nisso! Você não deve remoer o passado mais do que já tem remoído. Você continua vivo e precisa continuar vivendo. Acha que sua esposa e seu filho ficariam contentes por vê-lo tão triste assim? Você já sofreu demais todos esses anos, precisa se perdoar de uma vez por todas!

- Acha mesmo que eu realmente mereço algum perdão?

- É claro que acho! Tenho certeza de que eles já o perdoaram, só falta você se perdoar também! Além disso, sei que sua esposa ficaria orgulhosa se você também pedisse perdão a Dohko e Shion. Você poderia considerar fazer isso algum dia?

- Sim! Mas, eu preciso de tempo. Não sei como dizer isso a eles...

- Então, diga por meio de atos enquanto não conseguir dizer por meio de palavras.

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto: você tem mesmo dezessete anos? Como consegue ser tão maduro nessas horas? – Hakurei suspirou, levando a mão até a franja de Asmita, para afastá-la do rosto do menor, querendo ver aqueles olhos que tanto o fascinavam.

- Eu disse que não sou nenhum pirralho, mesmo que ainda não tenha completado a maioridade!

- Talvez, eu possa reconhecer isso em você. – Hakurei pensou alto, aproximando os lábios de uma das orelhas do menor, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse.

- Não tem jeito... pirralho ou não, eu te amo! – Asmita demorou um pouco para conseguir se mover e corresponder ao beijo cálido de Hakurei, mal conseguindo se conter de tanta felicidade após ouvir a declaração do tibetano. - Você ainda me ama, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso? É capaz de amar um homem como eu?

- Sim, eu o amo! Ainda mais por saber o quão forte você é, depois de ter suportado toda essa dor sozinho e de ter tentado compensar os seus erros tão ferrenhamente. É um grande homem, um grande pai, um grande irmão... você pode ter magoado os seus irmãos em um momento de fúria, mas tenho certeza de que ninguém teria tomado conta de Shion como você, nem sido tão amigo de Sage como você foi a vida inteira. Veja! Sage também errou no passado e machucou várias pessoas que eram importantes para vocês, e, ainda assim, você nunca o culpou. Não foi?

- Não teria como culpá-lo, pois quem mais sofreu e ainda sofre com o erro dele... é ele mesmo. Ele finge não sofrer mais e nós fingimos que não percebemos. Deve ser horrível não conseguir nem mesmo um abraço do próprio filho. Tenho certeza de que foi por isso que ele resolveu adotar aquele trombadinha... – Asmita revirou os olhos, sem entender a birra de Hakurei com o pequeno Manigoldo.

- Não chame o garoto de trombadinha. Lembre-se de que ele não é mais um menino de rua que rouba para sobreviver, e Sage tem ensinado bons modos a ele. Nunca parou para imaginar nas coisas que aquele garotinho deve ter passado nas ruas antes de tentar roubar seu irmão e ser acolhido pelo mesmo ao invés de ser repreendido? Imagino que aquela tenha sido a primeira vez em que ele foi tratado como uma criança comum, e não como um pivete.

- Eu só não quero que meu irmão se decepcione com ele. Não sabemos se o garoto é de confiança.

- Ele não irá decepcionar o seu irmão, você verá! Os olhos do Manigoldo brilham quando ele está com Sage. O garoto está se esforçando para melhorar!

- Assim espero! Caso ele se torne um bom garoto e satisfaça os instintos paternais de Sage, será perfeito! Não quero ver o meu irmão quebrar a cara novamente, ele já ama aquele garoto como se fosse sangue dele. – Hakurei suspirou, conformado. Esperaria o decorrer do tempo para tomar maiores conclusões sobre o filho adotivo do irmão.

- Aparentemente, todos foram embora almoçar... – Asmita mudou de assunto, estranhando a ausência de grande parte das pessoas que havia naquele parque até minutos atrás. – O primeiro local da lista de fornecedores fica próximo a um excelente restaurante. Que tal?

- Perfeito. – Para a surpresa de Asmita, Hakurei se aproveitou da ausência de 'plateia' para beijá-lo mais uma vez, levantando-se em seguida para seguirem rumo ao almoço e às primeiras negociações com os fornecedores. O mais jovem foi repetidamente confundido com 'esposa' do mais velho, tanto que o próprio Hakurei teve de concordar que era mais fácil dar uma resposta pronta do que explicar quem era Asmita, e o que fazia juntos. Ao final do dia, tinham comprado rubis, esmeraldas, safiras, tanzanites, opalas, granadas e diamantes, além de pesquisado o preço do ouro em diversos estabelecimentos.

Chegaram exaustos ao hotel, mas Hakurei estava surpreso com a habilidade de Asmita em administrar as visitas e discernir intuitivamente quais pedras eram mais valiosas do que outras, depois de observar-lhes o brilho e a transparência, apresentando um talento natural para identificar minúsculos detalhes nas nuances de pedrarias. A presença do garoto certamente havia lhe facilitado o trabalho, além de ter atenuado o seu estresse em avaliar tantas pedras de qualidades e cores diferentes.

- Tenho uma boa desculpa para nos aproximarmos em Londres, digo, sem levantarmos suspeitas imediatas de nossos familiares sobre nosso relacionamento. O que me diz de ser meu assistente? Atla tem aprendido muito bem o meu ofício, mas está sempre ocupado em outras tarefas e não procuro forçá-lo demais, pois ainda é muito jovem. Shion aprendeu com excelência o ofício de nossos pais, mas não demonstra interesse nenhum em abandonar suas enormes esculturas para trabalhar com peças pequenas. Enfim... temos muito trabalho na joalheria, mas nunca deleguei nenhuma função. Você poderia me auxiliar no contato com fornecedores e escolha de materiais para as peças.

- Hum... e com isso eu poderia ficar perto de você e apreciar o belo trabalho que você faz. Não sei se conseguirei corresponder às suas expectativas profissionais, mas posso assegurar que tratarei de mantê-lo menos estressado nas horas vagas. Adorei a ideia! – Asmita sorria, aproximando-se perigosamente de Hakurei. Quando já estava bem próximo, deslizou alguns dedos pela fita vermelha com a qual o mais velho prendia o cabelo, desamarrando-a. Depois, subiu com os dedos pelas têmporas do mesmo, enquanto era apenas observado, e, então, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e murmurou no ouvido do maior:

- Irei preparar o nosso banho, já volto.

- Nosso banho? – Hakurei demorou alguns instantes para assimilar a frase, sentindo o rosto queimar tão logo compreendeu as palavras do mais novo.

- É desperdício uma banheira tão grande não ser utilizada depois de um dia cansativo, não acha? E temos essências... qual delas você prefere? Jasmim? Lavanda? Alfazema? Alecrim? – Asmita perguntava já indo em direção ao banheiro, sendo seguido por Hakurei.

- Mas não significa que tenhamos de tomar banho... juntos! – Hakurei estava em pânico, percebendo que havia caído em mais uma das artimanhas do garoto, que procurava forçar um maior contato íntimo entre eles.

- Não, mas é mais agradável assim. – O jovem abriu as torneiras de água quente e fria, ajustando a temperatura, para, em seguida, adicionar uma das essências. Sentou-se na borda da banheira, ao mesmo tempo, desfazendo-se das próprias tranças e olhando intensamente para Hakurei.

- Mas... não é apropriado, Asmita!

- Por que não? Já dividimos a mesma cama. Por que não seria apropriado dividirmos a mesma banheira?

- Estávamos vestidos na cama!

- Ah! Essa é a sua objeção? Que mal há em ver outro homem nu? Ou devo dizer... que mal há em ver o _seu namorado_ nu?

- Pelos deuses, eu já disse! Não é apropriado!

- Por que não? Não me diga que o desagrada a ideia de verificar, por si mesmo, que as minhas partes íntimas são masculinas, por mais que minhas feições insinuem o contrário...

- Não é isso!

- O que é então, Hakurei? Qual o problema? – Asmita terminou de desfazer a trança, começando a desabotoar os botões do _sherwani_. Hakurei parecia hipnotizado pela bela imagem dos longos dedos delicados do jovem deslizando pelos botões vermelho-escuros da vestimenta que usava, tanto que se ajoelhou frente à Asmita, para ambos ficarem da mesma altura.

- Não tenho como responder por mim se entrarmos nessa banheira juntos... não conseguiria apenas observá-lo enquanto se banha.

- Então me toque... – Asmita murmurou, deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos macios de Hakurei, segurando-os para ver melhor os olhos bem puxados que o observavam com encanto.

- Não posso! Você não tem sequer dezoito anos... como eu poderia? E essas coisas devem ser feitas apenas por pessoas casadas! – O mais velho se sentia angustiado com aquela situação.

- Faço dezoito daqui a dois meses. Não é relevante? Não é como se você fosse tocar uma criança... e as pessoas hoje em dia não esperam pelo casamento para fazerem 'esse tipo de coisas'. Você está um tanto desatualizado quanto a isso...

- Mas como eu o levaria ao hospital, caso o machucasse? O que diria aos médicos? Por causa desses dois meses, poderíamos arruinar tudo. A lei não se importa se faltar apenas um dia para você completar dezoito anos. Continua sendo proibido.

- Dois meses é tempo demais para esperar, Haku... – Asmita suspirou longamente, mordendo os lábios pela ansiedade. – Não tem como fazermos algo sobre isso? Não precisamos ir até o fim... mas, eu ficarei louco se continuarmos do jeito que estamos.

- Como assim? – Hakurei sentiu o rosto ferver – e não era pelo vapor da água com fragrância de jasmim que se espalhava pelo recinto – ao escutar a proposta ousada do jovem.

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


	5. Tórrido Amor

Sejam todos bem-vindos a mais um capítulo desta side story! Agradeço mais uma vez ao meu fofíssimo amigo Cajango pela revisão e pelo review, e agradeço também à Sandra Alencar pelo review e pelos elogios recebidos. Adorei! Vamos aos comentários sobre os reviews: o quarto capítulo realmente foi um capítulo intenso, provavelmente o mais intenso de todos, porque lida com emoções e feridas que nunca cicatrizaram, com remorsos, medos e anseios do nosso casal. Acho que Hakurei tem por natureza o dom de fazer qualquer pessoa se sentir intimidada ou protegida, dependendo da postura que ele adota. Fiquei feliz com o comentário de que o último capítulo mexeu com vocês, pois acredito que ele possui uma mensagem realista que demonstra bem como temos o poder de ferirmos a nós mesmos quanto tentamos atingir aos outros.

Já neste capítulo, teremos um outro tipo de intensidade, não recomendável para pessoas sensíveis a cenas mais íntimas, como o próprio título sugere... Para os que apreciam sem moderação, desejo uma excelente leitura! Grande abraço a todos!

**Tórrido Amor**

- Mas isso é quase... – Hakurei engoliu seco mesmo antes que pudesse terminar a frase, reunindo forças para não cair na tentação de fazer logo o que Asmita havia lhe pedido.

- Sexo? - Asmita mordeu os lábios em uma tentativa vã de conter um sorriso divertido em notar o quanto aquela única palavra havia deixado Hakurei ruborizado. Tocou o rosto dele com as costas da mão direita, ao terminar de desabotoar o _sherwani, _para então mirar-lhe intensamente os olhos.

- Reconheço que você é um verdadeiro _gentleman, _além de possuir um autocontrole invejável. Eu jamais conseguiria me fixar apenas nos seus olhos, caso você despisse a sua camisa à minha frente... – Asmita sorriu abertamente ao notar Hakurei engolir seco mais uma vez, como que convencendo-se de que não seria certo baixar os olhos para observar o torso semi-nu do outro. – E mais... Eu entendo o seu cuidado por mim e o aprecio, mas peço que você abra uma exceção e se permita ter alguma intimidade maior comigo. Necessito de alívio e sei que você necessita também, embora, prefira ignorar as suas próprias necessidades.

- Eu não quero que você se arrependa de um ato impensado, mesmo que não se trate de sexo... não de todo. – Hakurei estava visivelmente encabulado, tentando conter os pensamentos 'impróprios' que lhe passavam pela mente.

- Como seria um ato impensado? Você não faz ideia do quanto tenho pensado nisso! – Asmita suspirou, inconformado com os argumentos de Hakurei. - Aliás, tenho me preocupado. Chego a pensar que sou anormal por pensar tanto nisso a ponto de não conseguir me concentrar em mais nada. Preciso materializar o meu desejo antes que ele me enlouqueça de vez! Não consigo sequer meditar para abstrair, e fico tão impaciente que não consigo terminar um rosário inteiro... tudo, absolutamente tudo o que me vem em mente gira em torno de você.

- Asmita... – Hakurei cerrou os olhos por alguns instantes e apertou levemente as mãos do outro, que lhe percorriam o rosto. Estava boquiaberto pela coragem do jovem em lhe fazer uma confissão tão íntima como aquela, além de surpreso com a intensidade do desejo de Asmita por um 'velho' como ele.

O tibetano chegou à conclusão de que não tinha mais como manter seu autocontrole, pois o que havia sobrado dele acabara de ser completamente minado pela mistura de sensualidade e inocência do outro. Os gestos e as palavras do loiro exalavam um tom de erotismo, desejo, ansiedade, e, ao mesmo tempo, uma inocência que quase levava o jovem à incoerência, despertando em Hakurei um ardente desejo de deixar sua razão de lado e tomar o tentador jovem para si.

Mesmo com os olhos cerrados, era como se Hakurei ainda pudesse ver os enormes e enigmáticos olhos de Asmita, transparecendo a profundidade de seus sentimentos. O jovem não havia se dado conta disso, mas suas declarações haviam tirado do mais velho qualquer dúvida que ele pudesse ter de que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Tão transparente quanto um lago de água límpida era o amor estampado naqueles olhos azuis.

Abriu os olhos novamente e mirou Asmita de cima a baixo, deslizando as mãos que tocavam as dele por dentro do _sherwani_;tocou o ventre do mais novo para, então, subir com as mãos espalmadas pelo abdômen e tórax do mesmo. O sentia respirar sofregamente e deslizou as mãos firmemente pelos ombros tensos dele, retirando habilmente a peça de roupa que as impediam de descerem pelos braços do rapaz.

- Asmita... você está bem? – Tomado pela surpresa e pela ansiedade diante dos repentinos avanços de Hakurei, o jovem sentiu o peito disparar imediatamente, seu rosto ruborizando como nunca imaginou que poderia ruborizar. Não tinha como esconder que a expectativa do que poderia vir a seguir o havia deixado inesperadamente nervoso, até mesmo porque tudo o que ele sabia sobre seduzir alguém se tratava somente de teorias a serem testadas, ao contrário do experiente Hakurei. Mas, também, não deixaria seu próprio nervosismo interromper aquele momento em que as barreiras do mais velho pareciam finalmente ter desmoronado.

- Estou... perfeitamente bem. – Hakurei arregalou os olhos ao notar como o jovem estava avermelhado e ofegava ainda mais. Suspirou, envolvendo o corpo dele carinhosamente em seus braços e dando início a um beijo lento, o que fez com que os batimentos cardíacos de Asmita voltassem gradualmente ao normal.

Ambos estavam tão entretidos no beijo que pouco se importaram quando a água da banheira começou a transbordar, no que Hakurei se aproveitou da estatura avantajada para fechar as torneiras sem interromper o contato com Asmita. Entreolharam-se quando perderam o fôlego, Asmita abraçando Hakurei mais forte e rindo compulsivamente.

- Por que está rindo? Não me diga que gostou de se molhar... – Hakurei ergueu um dos pontos avermelhados sob a testa, sentindo um imenso alívio pelo nervosismo de Asmita ter passado.

- Não que seja ruim, é até refrescante... mas ver você molhado apenas do joelho para baixo, nos antebraços e nas pontas dos cabelos, é impagável!

- Hum... está falando quem está mais encharcado do que eu.

- Então... que tal ficarmos encharcados de forma igual? – disse Asmita, surpreendendo-se ao notar Hakurei observar a si próprio e rir descontraidamente do ridículo da situação de ambos. Então, o loiro circulou o pescoço do maior, com seus braços, sem deixar de observar as feições divertidas de seu amado. Foi novamente surpreendido quando o mais velho segurou seu corpo firmemente e o ergueu em seus braços, entrando na banheira com ele e roubando-lhe um beijo mais intenso no percurso. Hakurei, sem partir do abraço, empurrou o corpo de Asmita na água, ficando por cima dele enquanto apoiava-se no fundo com o outro braço.

E mais água transbordava da banheira na medida em que as mãos de Asmita desciam ousadamente pelas laterais do corpo de Hakurei, para, então, subirem pelas coxas e deslizarem à vontade pelo abdômen e tórax impressionantemente definidos. As pontas dos dedos do mais novo pareciam ter vontade própria, desabotoando a camisa de Hakurei e arrancando-a com alguma dificuldade, observando o quanto o mais velho se deleitava em mordiscar seu pescoço.

Hakurei segurou os pulsos do jovem com firmeza e inverteu as posições, depois de perceber os dedos de Asmita deslizarem perigosamente pelos botões de sua calça. Arrependeu-se logo em seguida, pois o mais novo acabou sentado por cima de seu corpo e, assim, pareceu ainda mais tentador com o corpo e os cabelos completamente molhados. Os lábios de Asmita entreabertos e inchados pareciam-lhe um convite mudo, tal como a pele arrepiada e os mamilos enrijecidos do jovem.

Sem que Hakurei tomasse consciência de seus atos, suas mãos subiram em uma lenta e minuciosa exploração ao corpo acima do seu, e logo seu tronco se ergueu para que seus lábios pudessem tocar a pele do outro e degustar dela. Não foi surpresa atiçar-se mais, ouvindo aos gemidos de puro prazer, primeiramente tímidos, de Asmita, para, depois, mordiscar-lhe um dos pequenos mamilos arroxeados pelo choque térmico.

- Não... me torture... assim... Haku. – Asmita tentava falar, parando para morder os lábios em uma tentativa de conter gemidos mais altos, que escapavam por entre eles enquanto Hakurei subia e descia as mãos por sua nuca, costas e nádegas, apertando firmemente as carnes do loiro.

- Não foi você quem me pediu por alívio? – Hakurei murmurou no ouvido dele, enfiando uma das mãos por dentro da calça e da peça íntima de Asmita para tomar-lhe o membro, massageando-o lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que invadia a boca do loiro com sua língua. O jovem correspondia ao beijo descoordenadamente, sentindo-se no limiar da loucura com os toques do tibetano.

- Haku, assim... eu... – Asmita tocou o pulso de Hakurei com uma das mãos, tentando impedi-lo de continuar, mas acabou apertando o antebraço do maior e se contorcendo de prazer ao atingir o ápice, gemendo alto e lambuzando a mão do companheiro por dentro da água. Entorpecido, deixou-se envolver pelos braços fortes de Hakurei, que circularam sua cintura e o puxaram possessivamente para si. Estava envergonhado por não demonstrar nenhum autocontrole, mas era quase impossível se conter quando as mãos pesadas e hábeis de Hakurei tocavam seu corpo.

- Desculpe... – O mais velho apenas sorriu de canto ao escutar o pedido de desculpas do outro, levando a mão lambuzada entre as nádegas de Asmita e deslizando-a até tocar-lhe a entrada. Passou a massageá-la, sem aprofundar o contato, mas, ainda assim, arrancou mais alguns gemidos do loiro.

- Você não cansa de me torturar?

- Você não tem medo de que eu perca o controle?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Não, eu não me canso. – Hakurei sorriu sarcasticamente, acariciando os cabelos gelados de Asmita com a mão livre e, logo após, começando a se preocupar ao notar como ele tremia levemente.

- Eu não tenho medo algum de você. A propósito, estou tremendo de frio, não de medo. – Hakurei gargalhou frente à resposta do outro, invertendo novamente as posições para que Asmita ficasse confortavelmente dentro da água quente.

- Por que tanto frio se a temperatura está tão agradável?

- Porque você e a água estão bem quentes, mas o ar condicionado foi ajustado por você... o que significa que estamos à temperatura local do... Tibete... seu país.

- Bem, acho que meu corpo é naturalmente à prova de choques térmicos. Mas providenciarei para que você não sinta frio novamente. – Asmita sentia seu peito se derreter com o jeito galante do outro, parando de tremer aos poucos em meio aos braços fortes de Hakurei. Lembrava-se de que já havia sentido frio em muitas ocasiões, como, por exemplo, na casa de Hakurei e dos irmãos dele. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, todos os tibetanos residentes no exterior tinham a terrível mania de ajustarem o ar condicionado à menor temperatura possível – o que era, inclusive, motivo de discussões constantes entre Shaka e Mu.

- Eu... já estou aquecido novamente... – Hakurei arregalou os olhos ao sentir os dedos de Asmita desabotoarem sua calça e adentrarem sua cueca, para então apalparem o seu vasto conteúdo. Cerrou os olhos por mais alguns instantes, reunindo mais autocontrole para não atacar o loiro de uma vez por todas, respirando longamente durante a massagem que recebia.

- Você gosta assim ou prefere de outra forma? – Asmita sussurrou no ouvido de Hakurei e, em resposta, teve os seus dedos cerrados ao do mais velho, que o instigou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e de forma mais firme. O loiro logo aprendeu o novo ritmo e, então, as mãos de Hakurei passaram a se movimentar livremente pelo corpo de Asmita, despindo-lhe habilmente a calça e a peça íntima. Hakurei deslizou os dedos pelas nádegas do menor, passando a, novamente, massagear-lhe a entrada de leve; circulava-a e insinuava ultrapassar aquela pequena barreira que ainda havia entre eles de forma torturante.

- Você tem certeza de que deseja isso? - Hakurei, por mais excitado que estivesse, perguntou ao amado. E não demorou a receber uma resposta, depois que o jovem moveu o corpo de modo a ter, definitivamente, um dos dedos do maior dentro de si, que não tardou a atingir-lhe um ponto mais sensível. Um gemido deliciado escapou pelos lábios do loiro, antes que ele pudesse formular uma resposta, e sentir o membro de Hakurei latejar em sua mão o deixou – se possível – ainda mais entregue.

- Céus... eu já não pedi por isso? Deseja que eu repita em alto e bom tom o que eu disse antes? – Hakurei finalmente calou-se, suspirando pesadamente. Apertou Asmita em seus braços, introduzindo mais um de seus dedos no interior dele; explorava-o lentamente, interrompendo os movimentos quando o sentia se contrair, e, principalmente, deleitava-se com os espasmos que provocava no loiro.

- Mais... – O jovem arfava baixo, apertando a cintura de Hakurei ao sentir outro dedo invadi-lo.

- Está doendo?

- Um pouco... mas... não é ruim... – O mais velho sorriu de canto, beijando a testa do jovem.

- Eu sabia. Você é masoquista.

- Eu? Não -ahhh... – Hakurei estocou o interior de Asmita com um pouco mais de força, comprovando sua constatação. Asmita, por sua vez, mal conseguia se concentrar em massagear o membro intumescido do tibetano, que continuava a pulsar entre os seus dedos.

- Não devíamos fazer o que estamos fazendo... é melhor pararmos antes que percamos o controle... – O mais velho murmurava sem muita convicção, como que revelando em voz alta seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você... _definitivamente_... não vai... parar... agora. – Os olhos azuis se fixaram com determinação nos verdes, em claro tom de ameaça. Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se, impressionados com o ardor nos olhos do 'pacato' Asmita.

- Eu não tenho escolha então... – Hakurei sorriu de canto, deixando, de uma vez por todas, todo o seu autocontrole – no que dizia respeito a hesitar em tomar o outro – de lado. Levou a mão livre a um dos mamilos de Asmita e o massageou, continuando a estocar o interior do loiro com os dedos e a movimentá-los como faria se o estivesse tomando para si. A imaginação de ambos voava para além do que efetivamente faziam, e, dessa forma, não tardaram a atingir o ápice.

Entreolhavam-se com cumplicidade enquanto tentavam acalmar a respiração, observando as reações que haviam causado um ao outro com toda aquela ânsia por prazer e intimidade. Os dedos de Asmita deslizaram pelo rosto de Hakurei, mapeando cada detalhe das feições másculas do outro. Hakurei, por sua vez, proferia xingamentos mentais ao próprio corpo por seu membro estar novamente ereto apesar do breve alívio que havia alcançado.

- Você não colocou nada _afrodisíaco_ na minha bebida, colocou? – Asmita riu da pergunta do outro, tornando a levar a mão direita ao membro do mais velho e massageá-lo de leve, pousando os dedos da mão esquerda sobre os lábios do maior – que ensaiou dizer algo frente à iniciativa do mais novo.

- Como se você precisasse de algo assim... – Asmita tocou os lábios de Hakurei com os seus, iniciando um beijo lento que se intensificou em poucos instantes, ao menos até o mais velho abandonar o beijo para, premeditadamente, mordiscar os ombros do menor e provar do gosto da sua pele, que se misturava ao da água com a essência de jasmim.

- Caso esteja tentando descobrir se culpa é da fragrância de jasmim, porque não me leva para a cama? – Em um ímpeto, Hakurei pegou Asmita nos braços e se ergueu da banheira, pousando o jovem no chão e pegando uma toalha para ele. O frio percorreu o corpo do loiro assim que sua pele entrou em contato com o ar frio do ar condicionado, mas logo a toalha felpuda era esfregada com carinho em seu corpo. Acabou rindo da superproteção do outro, que o enrolou na toalha e, somente então, foi enxugar-se.

O olhar de Asmita subia e descia pelo corpo escultural de Hakurei, admirado com as formas bem definidas e másculas do tibetano. Tomou a toalha das mãos do maior com o pretexto de ajudá-lo, e passou a subir e descer por aquele corpo sem a menor pressa. Asmita notava que ali havia algumas cicatrizes, provavelmente de queimaduras causadas pelo contato da pele com metais aquecidos.

Por fim, enrolou a toalha no corpo do mais alto e tocou em uma das mãos dele com a sua, puxando-o para o quarto e pedindo que se sentasse na cama para que pudesse enxugar-lhe os cabelos. O mais velho suspirou, mas fez como o mais jovem pediu, e não se surpreendeu quando ele terminou de enxugar seus cabelos e se sentou sob suas pernas, aconchegando-se em seu tronco.

- Não estava reclamando do frio? Pois é melhor que entre debaixo das cobertas.

- Não sem você. – Asmita se levantou e se desfez da toalha, deitando-se na cama por debaixo das cobertas e aguardando que o maior fizesse o mesmo. Assim que teve sua "ordem" atendida, girou na cama de modo a ficar por cima do mais velho, encarando-o com intensidade. - Não vou conseguir dormir assim... nem você.

- E acha que vai conseguir dormir se fizermos o que você quer? Duvido que consiga se sentar, quanto mais dormir...

- Isso pouco importa... e você fala como se eu fosse o único a desejá-lo. Você não me deseja? - Hakurei cerrou os olhos na tentativa de conter seus ímpetos de agarrar o loiro.

- Asmita... eu nem sei mais como estou conseguindo me controlar. Não serei capaz de me segurar novamente se continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo naquela banheira. Eu não quero te machucar e eu já disse as minhas razões para você esperar um pouco mais.

- Não tenho medo de que você me machuque, e não quero nem aguento esperar mais. – Hakurei suspirou longamente, rolando por cima de Asmita e prensando o corpo dele na cama. Sem aviso, inseriu três de seus dedos no interior do loiro e surpreendeu-se ao notar que ele continuava um pouco mais largo devido à massagem realizada na banheira. Começou a estocá-lo fortemente com os dedos para testar suas reações, arrancando gemidos simultaneamente agoniados e deliciados do jovem. Assustou-se com um gemido mais alto, que Asmita deixou escapar, quando seus dedos tocaram-lhe novamente um ponto mais esponjoso, e voltou a estocar o jovem ali, deleitando-se com os ruídos que o mais novo fazia.

Em um rompante, retirou os dedos de dentro de Asmita e afastou as pernas dele, encaixando-se entre elas para, em seguida, insinuar sua glande naquela entrada; passou a adentrá-la lentamente, parando ao sentir o interior do jovem apertá-lo, mas voltando a se movimentar ao sentir o corpo dele ceder ao contato. Envolveu Asmita em seus braços e foi abraçado com força, esperando que o menor se recompusesse da dor inicial. Hakurei tomou os lábios do jovem com os seus, fazendo com que ele se distraísse da dor que ainda parecia parti-lo ao meio, permanecendo com o corpo imóvel até que Asmita se atrevesse a mover o quadril – testando se a dor havia realmente passado.

Hakurei se movimentou lentamente, saindo quase que por completo de dentro de Asmita para, no momento seguinte, voltar a invadi-lo vagarosamente, sempre atento às reações do jovem. O olhar de desejo do loiro não deixou dúvidas ao mais velho, que passou a estocá-lo com menor preocupação, que se dissipou de vez quando Asmita segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e ergueu um pouco o tronco, para roubar-lhe um beijo mais ardente.

As estocadas de Hakurei se tornaram mais intensas à medida que as mãos firmes voltaram a deslizar pelo corpo de Asmita, apalpando-o com gosto. As mãos enormes se firmaram nas nádegas do loiro, apertando-as enquanto diminuía a velocidade das estocadas até alcançar um ritmo tortuoso para o jovem, que mal conseguia conter gemidos e silvos cada vez mais altos – que ecoavam pelo quarto somados aos gemidos e grunhidos de Hakurei. Para a surpresa do mais velho, Asmita entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos e os puxou levemente, em protesto, mirando-o com um olhar completamente lascivo.

Hakurei sorriu em satisfação ao ver o rosto do pacato jovem se transformar completamente diante de si, e decidiu torturá-lo ainda mais, alternando estocadas intensas com grandes períodos de imobilidade. Sentia o corpo de Asmita se contrair quando parava, e segurava o quadril dele firmemente para que não pudesse se mover e 'estragar' a tortura, até que ele mesmo não aguentava mais se segurar e voltava ao ritmo intenso, para a satisfação de ambos.

Debruçou-se sobre o corpo do loiro, quando finalmente gozaram, e sentiu as mãos trêmulas dele afastarem as mechas de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto, para observá-lo melhor. Cerrou os olhos mais uma vez antes de voltar a mirar o loiro, decidido a não lamentar mais por haver perdido o controle sobre seus próprios desejos. Tomaria plena responsabilidade pelos seus atos, por mais que as consequências pudessem se apresentar assustadoras. Conversaria primeiro com Sage, seu cúmplice em todos seus segredos, e pensaria em uma forma de abrandar a notícia quando e mesma chegasse até Shion. Os filhos certamente não iriam se opor à sua decisão, mesmo que, por ventura, não concordassem com ela, pois sempre tiveram profundo respeito e admiração por ele.

- Hakurei? – A voz de Asmita saiu baixa e arfante, chamando a atenção dos olhos verdes que, imediatamente, se abriram em resposta. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo... – O jovem sorriu levemente, no que teve os dedos capturados e beijados pelos lábios do mais velho.

- Não. Estive pensando... quando chegarmos em Londres, quero apresentá-lo a Sage como meu namorado.

- Eu... confesso que temo a reação do seu irmão, mas... apoio a sua decisão.

- Ele não faria mal a você, não se preocupe.

- Não me preocupo por mim, mas por você.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei lidar com o Sage. Nós sempre brigamos muito, mas, no final, sempre chegamos a algum consenso. E você, está bem? Não está dolorido?

- Um pouco... nada que me impeça de querer um pouco mais de você... – Asmita sorriu dubiamente, capturando os lábios de Hakurei em um beijo carregado de desejo. Atracaram-se sem pressa e o mais velho rolou pela cama, empurrando o corpo do mais novo para cima do seu. Sentou-se na cama e fez com que o menor se sentasse em seu baixo-ventre, com as pernas ladeando seus quadris. - Você fica tão lindo assim... quero vê-lo enquanto se serve de mim.

Asmita sorriu de canto, sem nenhum resquício da timidez apresentada outrora, mordiscando e beijando os ombros de Hakurei tal como o próprio havia feito consigo, para, então, segurar o enorme membro rígido do mais velho em uma das mãos, massageando-o enquanto trocavam mais um beijo tórrido. A mão livre de Asmita tateava o tórax do outro, arranhando-o de leve; sentia, também, suas pernas e nádegas serem apertadas em diversos lugares pelas mãos viris de Hakurei.

Asmita apertou o membro de Hakurei com um pouco mais de força, encaixando-se nele e descendo lentamente até penetrar-se por completo. Circulou os ombros largos em busca de apoio, no que teve a cintura cingida pelos braços fortes que tanto lhe tiraram o sono, e passou a se movimentar lentamente, sentindo a virilidade de Hakurei explorar cada canto de seu interior. O mais velho passou a ajudá-lo em seus movimentos, com as mãos em sua cintura, ora instigando-o a se mover, ora paralisando-o e se movendo por ele.

As mãos protetoras de Hakurei subiram pelas costas de Asmita, apoiando-as para que ele pudesse debruçar o tronco sobre o loiro, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço do jovem, para, segundos depois, descer pelos mamilos enrijecidos. Circulava-os com a língua enquanto Asmita tinha os movimentos facilitados pela posição em que se encontravam, com as mãos livres para arranharem as costas do mais velho. Hakurei grunhia em resposta, ouvindo aos gemidos de ambos ecoarem pelo quarto. O mais velho passou a amparar o corpo do mais novo com apenas um dos braços, tomando-o o membro em sua mão e passando a massageá-lo firmemente. Mais uma vez atingiram o ápice, lambuzando um ao outro e a cama de solteiro, que havia sido ignorada por Hakurei na noite anterior devido às circunstâncias.

- Ainda bem que temos duas camas. – Asmita conseguiu balbuciar depois de algum tempo ofegando, abraçando os ombros de Hakurei novamente e se debruçando sobre ele.

- Ainda bem... – Hakurei suspirou, notando que os lençóis e até mesmo o cobertor estavam molhados e sujos. – Banho? – O mais velho suspirou novamente, erguendo Asmita consigo mais uma vez.

- Eu tenho pernas, sabia? – Asmita riu por ser tratado, outra vez, como uma donzela.

- Sim, e elas estão tremendo tanto que chego a duvidar que você conseguiria se sustentar sobre elas. – Hakurei bufou, descendo Asmita à frente da banheira e observando que ele realmente mal conseguia ficar de pé. Ajudou o jovem a se sentar na beirada da banheira, franzindo o cenho ao perceber ele soltar um breve gemido ao ter contato com a cerâmica fria em suas nádegas – agora, provavelmente doloridas. Colocou a água da banheira para reaquecer, entrou na água e ajudou o loiro a entrar também, ensaboando o corpo dele com cuidado. Asmita passou a ensaboar o corpo de Hakurei, aproveitando-se mais uma vez da situação para tatear o corpo torneado do outro.

- Eu te amo. – O jovem foi pego de surpresa pela declaração espontânea do mais velho, estalando um beijo nos lábios dele antes de continuar em sua tarefa de ensaboá-lo.

- Eu também te amo. Aliás, já amava mesmo antes de ser correspondido...

Ambos deixaram o banheiro enrolados nas toalhas, Hakurei perdendo a paciência em observar a tentativa estabanada de Asmita em andar normalmente, o que fez com que carregasse o loiro em seus braços mais uma vez. O proibiu de deixar o quarto no dia seguinte, pedindo a ele que tirasse o dia para repousar e telefonasse imediatamente caso sentisse alguma dor anormal em seu corpo.

Acabaram por dormir juntos na mesma cama em que haviam dormido na noite anterior, e Asmita, ao invés de descansar, no dia seguinte passou a telefonar para os locais que Hakurei percorreria, adiantando o trabalho do mais velho. Com a colaboração voluntária do jovem, o ourives conseguiu terminar todas as visitas aos fornecedores e lojas um dia antes do previsto, restando um dia de viagem exclusivo para o lazer de ambos.

Para a surpresa de Hakurei, Asmita se vestiu com um sari vermelho e ornamentou o centro da testa com um enfeite na mesma cor, cobrindo parcialmente os cabelos e o pescoço com um véu vermelho. O tibetano ficou perplexo com a beleza do jovem, que certamente jamais seria julgado como homem naqueles trajes, e aproveitou-se da situação para passarem despercebidos como um casal heterossexual durante o passeio.

Visitaram inúmeros templos, almoçaram em um restaurante badalado, mas nenhum lugar encantou tanto a Hakurei como o Templo do Lótus Bahai, embora, não fosse um templo budista. O local, construído em forma de flor de lótus, impressionou Hakurei a ponto de ele sentar-se em um dos bancos que se encontravam no local, munido de seu bloco de papel vegetal, e de reproduzir, com um lápis de desenho, as formas das pétalas em um esboço fiel. Asmita tirou fotografias em seu celular para repassá-las a Hakurei, mas o mais velho afirmou não confiar em cópias mecânicas para captar o que os olhos enxergavam.

Maravilharam-se com a vista do pôr-do-sol, que refletia-se sobre o lótus juntamente com as luzes artificiais, que ascenderam mesmo com a luz natural ainda não tendo desaparecido por completo. Ao saírem para jantar, foi a vez de Asmita ser surpreendido por Hakurei, que fez questão de reservar, para ambos, um mesa em um lugar bem reservado e à luz de velas, candelabros e lanternas de vidros coloridos, e em um restaurante sofisticadíssimo. O jovem pôde roubar inúmeros beijos do mais velho sem serem perturbados, e a noite de ambos terminou em clima de tórrido romance, uma vez que Asmita já não estava incomodado com as dores sentidas no dia seguinte à sua primeira vez.

Pela manhã, Hakurei encontrou Asmita sentado mais uma vez na cadeira próxima à janela, observando a paisagem com um ar de melancolia. Sentou-se recostado na cabeceira, observando o loiro, com demasiado interesse, até que ele se desse conta de que o mais velho já estava acordado.

- Bom dia, Hakurei.

- Bom dia... o que está fazendo?

- Despedindo-me de Nova Delhi. – O loiro sorriu melancolicamente, erguendo-se e andando até a cama, para, sem constrangimento algum, sentar-se no colo de Hakurei – que observou o menor morder o lábio inferior de leve ao se sentar.

- Ainda dói?

- Quando me sento e apenas por alguns instantes. Mas a dor logo passa, não chega a incomodar... pelo contrário, é até agradável.

- Agradável? – Hakurei franziu o cenho novamente, estranhando a afirmação de Asmita, no que o menor se aproximou e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Huhum... me lembra a sensação de ter você dentro de mim... – O jovem disse no ouvido do mais velho, tendo o corpo empurrado sobre cama como consequência.

E atrasaram-se para o vôo...

xxxxx

- Você se preocupa demais com o Asmita, amor. – Dohko resmungou, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes da preocupação do marido para com o loiro.

- Me preocupo demais com qualquer ser vivo que esteja acompanhado por Hakurei!

- Quem ouve você falar assim dele não tem como imaginar o quanto você admira o seu irmão... – Dohko riu, divertindo-se com a careta do marido.

-Mas a situação _é_ preocupante, Hakurei deve estar furioso com Asmita! Eu disse a ele que deveria contar a Hakurei sobre seus problemas de visão... tenho certeza de que se atrasaram porque meu irmão deixou Asmita para trás e ele não conseguiu segui-lo!

- Suas conclusões são precipitadas e pessimistas demais, amor. E por demais inocentes...

-Você e suas teorias da conspiração... – Shion mirou o marido com o cenho franzido, perguntando-se sobre o que ele se referia. Nada perguntou, temendo mais uma discussão por causa do loiro em questão. Dohko insistia em afirmar que Asmita tinha intenções ocultas por Shion, e o ariano sempre afirmava ao marido que o jovem admirava o seu irmão como se admira a uma figura paterna.

- Veja só quem se aproxima, oferecendo o braço como apoio a Asmita enquanto carrega a bagagem dele. Eu não disse que você se preocupa demais? Não quero que sofra um infarto, amor... deveria deixar de se preocupar tanto com os outros e cuidar melhor de si mesmo. Quero você ao meu lado por, pelo menos, mais uns sessenta anos... – Dohko sorriu de lado, acariciando o rosto de Shion com uma das mãos. Em contrapartida, o ariano segurou o rosto do marido firmemente entre as mãos e selou os lábios dele com força, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por perto.

Ouviram um alto pigarrear de Hakurei, que exibia um olhar de reprovação e assustador. Embora ele aparentemente houvesse aceitado o relacionamento de Shion e Dohko, não havia retomado a amizade que tinha com o segundo, nem aparentava tolerar bem qualquer tipo de carinho entre o casal, ao menos aqueles que lembrassem Hakurei das coisas que o irmão fazia com o outro.

- Hakurei, antes de chegarmos em casa, eu preciso lhe informar... você se lembra do nosso amigo Ilias Femanis? – A carranca do mais velho se desfez quando ele se lembrou do amigo grego que, diga-se de passagem, não via há muito tempo.

- O Juba-de-leão? Teve notícias dele? – Hakurei sorriu de canto, recordando os bons tempos em que ele, Sage, Ilias e Dohko saíam para beber juntos.

- Sim. Infelizmente, ele se acidentou com o carro... e não resistiu.

- O quê? O Ilias? – Hakurei soltou as malas que carregava no chão, desvencilhando-se do braço de Asmita e passando as mãos nervosamente pelo rosto. – Mas o Ilias era tão cheio de vida... céus... ele era pai! E o garoto, o Reggie? Andava sempre com ele! Não me diga que o garoto também... – Dohko se surpreendeu ao notar Hakurei se aproximar dele e chacoalhá-lo pelos ombros, com os olhos marejados.

- O Reggie estava com ele, mas não saiu ferido. Nós soubemos pelo irmão do Ilias... o garoto está na minha casa, estava jogando videogame com Atla quando viemos ao aeroporto.

- Pelos deuses, o garoto nunca teve mãe... agora também o pai? – Notando que Hakurei estava visivelmente atordoado, Dohko deu um passo à frente, abraçando-lhe e dando-lhe dois tapinhas nas costas.

- Eu também vou sentir falta dele! – Hakurei ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, mas acabou dando dois tapinhas no ombro de Dohko também, como que dizendo a ele que estava tudo se resolveria da melhor forma.

Shion observou que os olhos do marido também estavam marejados, e que ele só havia disfarçado a tristeza em casa para não deixar os parentes do amigo ainda mais tristes. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que Hakurei não havia se enfurecido com o gesto do marido e observou que Asmita exibia uma feição atordoada, como se estivesse se segurando para não consolar Hakurei ao vê-lo tão transtornado.

O mais velho rapidamente se recompôs, afastando-se de Dohko e pegando as malas novamente, e um silêncio se instalou no carro durante o retorno. Já na casa de Shion, Hakurei foi pego de surpresa com o pedido de Reggie, de que lhe entregasse seu próprio filho caçula e único homem – Atla –, além disso, o único que demonstrava interesse pela joalheria e pelo kendo, em casamento.

Teve vontade de dar uma sova no garoto para colocar os miolos dele no lugar, mas não faria isso com o filho de Ilias. Decidiu fingir concordar desde que o pequeno rapaz vencesse Atla no kendo, até por saber que isso nunca aconteceria. Contudo, surpreendeu-se ao notar que o filho calmo e comedido estava subitamente nervoso e procurava poupar o outro garoto de um esforço inútil.

Não havia como não perceber que Atla gostava do garoto, também, que talvez se mostrasse reticente por não querer decepcioná-lo enquanto filho. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar no quanto reprimiu Atla e Yuzuriha ao educá-los, bem como no quanto Atla deveria estar sofrendo, isto é, se estivesse consciente dos seus sentimentos por Reggie. Conversaria com o filho e tiraria a história a limpo, só que mais tarde. Primeiramente, havia outra pessoa com quem deveria conversar.

Shion e Dohko entreolharam-se, atônitos com a tolerância de Hakurei para com o possível romance do filho caçula, mesmo que se lembrassem de que o outro garoto havia acabado de perder o pai. Não era típico de Hakurei ser tolerante com quem quer que fosse, ainda mais se o seu precioso filho, Atla, estivesse envolvido na história. Alguma coisa havia mudado e apenas Dohko havia percebido o quê, ao que tudo indicava.

xxxxx

Tendo deixado as bagagens na casa de Shion e prolongado a estadia de Atla na casa do tio, Hakurei e Asmita chegaram ao enorme e belo prédio onde funcionava a sede administrativa da Logística Kahdro – empresa fundada e presidida por Sage. Foram recebidos imediatamente pelos funcionários da portaria, sem apresentarem qualquer documentação, uma vez que ninguém ali conseguia distinguir Hakurei de seu irmão gêmeo. Os funcionários trataram de ligar para o escritório pessoal de Sage para se certificarem de qual gêmeo se tratava aquele que acabara de adentrar o prédio, no que informaram ao presidente da empresa a chegada de seu irmão. Enquanto isso, Asmita e Hakurei tomaram o elevador para o vigésimo andar, local espaçosamente ocupado por Sage, composto pela recepção, copa, área de lazer decorada em estilo oriental, escritório pessoal, e até mesmo uma espaçosa suíte no fundo do escritório, local este onde o tibetano costuma dormir quando não possui tempo para retornar ao seu apartamento.

Sage pediu à secretária e recepcionista do andar que se retirasse, que fosse tomar um lanche ou qualquer outra coisa, desde que não interrompesse a conversa que ele teria com o irmão. Na verdade, as brigas entre ambos eram tão constantes que, muitas vezes, podiam ser ouvidos trechos delas nos andares vizinhos, apesar do ótimo isolamento acústico. E não era raro um ou ambos terminarem aquelas "conversas" com machucados evidentes, ou com as roupas desalinhadas pelos embates. A mulher era sempre dispensada quando Hakurei chegava, e Albafica era o único 'funcionário' que ocasionalmente acompanhava as conversas dos irmãos e, especialmente, chegava a separar suas brigas, estando já habituado com a forma agressiva com que lidavam entre si.

Hakurei sorriu de canto ao se deparar com a secretária saindo apressadamente ao vê-lo, não sem antes cumprimentar os visitantes e pedir licença a eles. Asmita estava impressionado com a reação da mulher, e também com o fato do andar parecer completamente vazio. Aliás, ao contrário do andar térreo, aquele andar mais parecia um apartamento do que um estabelecimento comercial. Hakurei encontrou a porta do escritório de Sage destrancada, abrindo-a para Asmita e trancando a porta atrás de si. O jovem estranhou a situação, mas estava apreensivo demais para fazer quaisquer perguntas.

- Sage, precisamos conversar.

- Mas é claro que precisamos conversar, não fui eu quem o convidou para vir aqui? Sentem-se, por favor! Asmita, certo? – Sage sempre sabia identificar os gêmeos, uma vez identificava o mal-humorado como namorado de Mu e o bem-humorado apenas como o amigo dele. O jovem apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, um tanto encabulado, observando atentamente a figura idêntica a de Hakurei sentada em uma poltrona enorme – que mais parecia um trono do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Seja bem-vindo, aceita um chá? Aceita, Hakurei? Café?

- Não por hora, obrigado! – Hakurei respondeu pelos dois. Não arriscaria ter à frente de Sage qualquer objeto que pudesse se tornar cortante durante uma discussão entre eles.

- Eu preciso que você faça outra sessão de _coaching_ com os funcionários. Eles adoraram a última e estão me cobrando uma nova data. Aliás, na semana que vem eu preciso viajar e não posso atrasar o andamento da empresa. Você se importaria em ficar aqui novamente? Só por um dia...

- Sage... você não deveria me pedir para me passar por você habitualmente.

- Você se passa habitualmente pelo Sage na empresa dele? Ninguém percebe? – Asmita arregalou os olhos, impressionado com a conversa dos gêmeos.

- Albafica percebe. Mas não é habitualmente, é só ocasionalmente.

- Suas ocasiões são habituais. – Hakurei bufou, irritado.

- Não são, apenas um tanto frequentes.

- Céus... vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Há algo sério que preciso tratar com você neste momento.

- E o que poderia ser mais sério do que negócios? Não me diga que Asmita está aqui porque o assunto é o Mu... – Sage ficou apreensivo, temendo que Hakurei tivesse descoberto o relacionamento amoroso entre Shaka e Mu.

-Não, Mu está perfeitamente bem.

- Que bom! – Sage suspirou aliviado, perguntando-se até quando o casal conseguiria esconder o namoro de Hakurei.

- Sage, eu sei que eu errei muito com você, com o Shion e com o Dohko... com toda a minha família. E que nada vai apagar o que aconteceu.

- Haku... – Sage suspirou longamente antes de continuar. – Você continua se culpando? Não tínhamos acordado sobre não tocar mais nesses assuntos, até por não poderem ser alterados? De que adianta remoer o passado?

- Não estou remoendo... é que... – Sage se remexeu na cadeira ao ver o irmão tão reticente. Nunca o tinha visto pisar tanto em ovos para lhe dizer qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Ok! O que você quer me dizer que não conseguiu dizer ainda? Não é do seu feitio ser indireto assim. Você não matou ninguém, matou? – Sage ergueu um dos pontos sobre a testa, perguntando-se que o que poderia deixar Hakurei constrangido. Foi quando viu Asmita pousar uma das mãos sobre a mão de Hakurei e os dois trocarem um olhar cúmplice.

- Eu e Hakurei estamos juntos. Digo... como namorados. – Hakurei se surpreendeu ao notar Asmita tomar a frente e contar a verdade antes mesmo que ele tivesse a coragem para verbalizá-la.

-Aham... Não tem graça pregar uma peça fora do dia da mentira, Haku. E ainda usar um amigo do Mu para isso... – Sage riu da situação, por mais que Asmita e Hakurei permanecessem sérios e sustentassem seu olhar.

- Tá! Eu sei que eu peguei pesado com você no último dia da mentira e que você quase enfartou, depois que eu e Yuzuhira tentamos convencê-lo de que ela estava grávida... mas também não precisava me imitar.

- Não é mentira, Sage. Eu não tenho o seu senso de humor duvidoso. Foi o destino quem me pregou uma peça. Eu, que passei a minha vida inteira criticando os homossexuais e que cheguei a agredir o namorado do meu próprio irmão, além de ameaçá-lo a ficar sem o filho, descobri que amo outro homem... e bem mais jovem do que eu. – Asmita sorriu levemente, apertando a mão de Hakurei. Sage observou os dois, voltando seu olhar para Hakurei e suspirando novamente.

- Não faz sentido, Haku. Qualquer outra pessoa faria sentido. Não você. Não com outro homem. Ou melhor, um garoto. Quantos anos ele tem? A idade do Mu? Não, não pode ser. O meu irmão mais velho, que sempre fez questão de me pregar moral e bons costumes, não seria capaz de se aproveitar da inocência de uma criança. Ele é mais novo do que o Tokusei seria, caso estivesse vivo. Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. Você já me chateou o suficiente para revidar a brincadeira com a Yuzuhira, por isso, pode parar com a farsa agora.

- Não é farsa, Sage. Não foi intencional, eu tentei me convencer por todas essas razões e muitas outras, mas eu não consigo mais fingir que não amo o Asmita, não depois de descobrir que ele me ama apesar de todas as nossas diferenças. Ele ainda é um garoto, mas tem uma maturidade muito além da idade dele. Eu quis apresentá-lo a você como meu namorado, pois pretendo me casar com ele no futuro, e preciso que você me ajude a lidar com o nosso irmão quando o momento chegar. Nunca tivemos segredos um com o outro, e não será agora a termos.

- Você está falando sério, Hakurei? – Sage encarou os olhos do gêmeo com intensidade, tendo a certeza de que ele dizia a verdade. - ele tem idade para ser seu filho, para ser meu filho! você Quer matar o Shion do coração? Ele é hipertenso! é claro que ele vai enfartar, _eu_ enfartaria no lugar dele! E você é um... – Sage conteve-se para não ofender o irmão com palavras, mas o olhar que trocaram foi o suficiente para fazer Hakurei sentir-se ofendido; nunca havia imaginado receber do gêmeo um olhar de desprezo ou decepção. Nem mesmo no passado, Sage nunca o havia criticado daquela forma.

- Sage. Eu sei que não será fácil. Não peço que você aceite, só peço que me compreenda. Você bem sabe que eu nunca olhei para ninguém depois da morte da minha esposa, e que pretendia passar todo o resto da minha vida sozinho. Não está sendo fácil para mim também... mas eu preciso ter Asmita ao meu lado... não posso voltar atrás... não mais.

- Você não teve a audácia de dormir com o garoto, Hakurei... – Sage bufou de raiva, revoltado com a situação. Havia admirado Hakurei a vida inteira pelo seu caráter inquebrantável e pelas ações que sempre condiziam com as verdades que ele mesmo pregava. Mirava intensamente os olhos do gêmeo, vendo a verdade estampada neles sem que o irmão precisasse dizer uma só palavra ou alterar a fisionomia. Empurrou a poltrona para trás e saiu a largas passadas detrás da mesa, puxando o irmão para cima – pela gola da camisa – e desferindo um soco em cheio no rosto dele, tudo sem que Hakurei oferecesse qualquer resistência ao ataque do irmão.

- Sage, o Odin comeu a bolinha nova que eu joguei para ele e... – A porta do escritório de Sage foi destrancada por fora e aberta de súbito, dando passagem a um rapaz alto e andrógino, de longos cabelos lisos e azulados, que ficou estático ao ver o que acontecia dentro daquela sala. O cão preto e branco, da raça dog alemão e que era segurado pelo recém-chegado, deu um solavanco, arrebentando a corrente que o prendia e derrubando o rapaz que o segurava no chão, correndo perigosamente para avançar no próprio dono.

- SAGE! O ODIN!

xxxxx

FIM DESTE CAPÍTULO

GOSTOU? MANDE REVIEW!

MUITO OBRIGADA,

NATHALIE CHAN


End file.
